


Miraculous Exo

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkwardness, Cheesy, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, love square between 2 people (don't question it), warning lots of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: One day Jongdae is given a magical set of stud earrings that happens to come with a little floating bug friend? Confused? So is Jongdae. Turns out he's going to be Paris' new biggest hero, along with his flirty leather loving superhero partner.His normal life though stays rather average since no one knows his true identity. He's just your average high school student with a huge crush on the resident model. If only he could stop tripping on his own words long enough to get his attention...I wanted to make a miraculous Exo crossover fic because I wanted to. So I hope you’ll like it too maybe. It’s not going to follow the plot of any episode but it does follow the general premise. This is set in Paris and any french I add in, I will leave translations in the chapter notes. I watch miraculous in French so I just can’t use the English nicknames/catchphrases I’m sorry but mon minou>>>
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering: 
> 
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug- Jongdae  
> Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir- Minseok   
> Tikki- Yixing  
> Plagg- Baekhyun  
> Alya Césaire- Jongin  
> Another friend of Jongdae (OG character)- Chanyeol  
> Nino Lahiffe (Not a very accurate Nino but)- Kyungsoo  
> Class president (OG character)- Junmyeon  
> Chloé Bourgeois- Sehun
> 
> Hawk Moth (just hawk moth)

This fic will not contain any spoilers, it’s just the overall idea of the show. I do try to explain the premise of the show but if you want clarification or just want to laugh [this is a great video to watch.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32b4_BQcLng)

_ Prologue _

Jongdae looks at the weird box on his desk. His parents probably bought it in a shop or something, they like to spoil him since he’s an only child. It’s a black hexagonal box with red iridescent writing, looks like the message is written in Chinese and while Jongdae did take a year of Chinese he still can’t read much more than his name and hello. 

Jongdae opens the box and sees two small diamond-shaped black earrings. He has his ears pierced but he usually just wears small ring earrings or nothing but he wouldn’t mind trying out some studs.

Jongdae reaches out to pick up the earring and the second he touches them a red ball of light flies out and Jongdae falls out of his chair. 

“You ok?” A soft voice calls. 

“WHAT” Jongdae yells looking up at the floating ball of light that has now turned into a red little bug looking thing with black polka dots. It’s about the size of a beanie baby and kinda looks like one, except not fuzzy but just as cute. 

“I mean who would be a better question” The cute floaty voice snickers “I’m Yixing, your kwami!”

“Kwa? What?” Jongdae says trying to calm his voice as if having a talking flying wingless bug in your room isn’t a reason to freak out.

“I will transform you into a superhero!” Yixing says all excitedly “and then you’ll be ready to save Paris with your partner!”

“I’m going to need you to back up like 20 steps” Jongdae says getting back on his desk chair “I am 15 years old I’m not saving Paris, I don’t have a partner I’m very single, thank you for pointing that out and I’m certainly not a superhero.”

“I meant a superhero partner, you’ll meet them soon!” Yixing says with a smile “and if you don’t have a boyfriend, then who’s this guy?” 

Yixing points to one of the many  _ many _ posters up on Jongdae’s wall. Minseok. Minseok is a new student in Jongdae’s class and he’s  _ so  _ sweet. Minseok even puts up with Sehun’s overly obvious flirting, which everyone finds incredibly annoying. He just smiles and doesn’t even get mad. He’s an angel. Not that it matters but he’s also extremely good looking. His blond hair always looks so soft and he has the brightest smile Jongdae has ever seen. 

“Oh haha” Jongdae blushes “That’s Kim Minseok, he’s just a model. I’m interested in fashion so...”

“And the hearts... those are part of your new design?” Yixing laughs. 

“No, I design streetwear, like sneakers and t-shirts. No hearts.” Jongdae grimaces “The hearts are just... well I might have _ a bit  _ of a crush.”

“That’s adorable!” Yixing says before flying closer to the poster “He seems like a sweet young man.”

“Yeah, but I can never talk to him. I’m too awkward.” Jongdae sighs “That’s another reason I could never be a superhero, I don’t have the confidence.”

“You were chosen for a reason” Yixing says flying closer to him “When you transform into a superhero it will amplify your confidence and your physical abilities. The part that really matters is your moral compass and you are one of the strongest in all of Paris. You’re special Jongdae.”

“If I was ok with this whole... superhero thing” Jongdae says summoning all the bravery he has “How would I do it?”

“Well, you just need to put the earrings on and say ‘Yixing transform me!’ and then you’re good! To turn back into yourself just say ‘detransformation’” Yixing explains “For today you’ll just meet your partner and practice moving around. But there are a few important things to know about this power. You have an extra superpower called Lucky Charm and it will create the perfect tool for your situation. Once you’ve done it you only have 5 minutes before you detransform so you’ll want to hide because absolutely no one can know your identity.”

“I can’t even tell my parents?” Jongdae asks. 

“No, I’m sorry you can’t” Yixing explains “You can’t tell your partner either so you should invent a superhero name.”

“Lightning” Jongdae nods “Or... Thunder... or something”

“Well, your suit will be modelled like a ladybug” Yixing explains “You should think of a name that has to do with that.”

“What why! I’m a boy!” Jongdae explains “ _ Lady _ bug??? Can’t I be like a gentlemanbug.”

“Ladybugs aren’t just girls! There’s no place for fragile masculinity with superheroes so just be a proud ladybug.” Yixing argues “Plus your suit will be created from your subconscious so you’ll look however you truly want. You won’t be a girly ladybug in a skirt if you don’t want to.”

“Ok good” Jongdae nods, putting the studs in his ears “Well I’ll try this out then but I can’t promise I’ll agree to it permanently.”

“Yay!” Yixing smiles happily. 

“Yixing transform me!” Jongdae says standing up from his seat. 

As soon as he does Yixing is sucked into his earrings and an exoskeleton-like red suit starts growing on him from the tips of his fingers up his arms until he is fully covered in it. Along with the red, there are many black dots along his entire body. Jongdae runs to the mirror. 

He looks at himself and he hardly recognizes himself. He looks  _ good _ . If this is what being a ladybug is, Jongdae is on board. Although he’s not a fan of the pattern, the overall style of the suit is certainly his style. His suit is skintight and accentuates his muscular biceps, shoulders, thighs and small waist. It’s certainly not something he’d wear to school but if no one knows it’s him (his mask hides his identity well), there’s no need to be embarrassed about how... over the top this outfit is. Plus he’s a superhero, he’s meant to look like this. 

Jongdae hears a ringing sound but it’s not coming from his phone. He checks around his superhero suit’s belt and finds... a yo-yo?

“My yo-yo is ringing?” Jongdae says confused, no answer from Yixing. Jongdae’s pretty sure he can’t talk to him while he has the suit on. 

Jongdae tries messing around with the yo-yo a bit and it slides open revealing a small screen with a weird blond man with a black leather mask, bright green cat eyes, a giant gold bell on his collar and black leather cat ears poking through his messy hair. 

“Hello there handsome, I’m Chat Noir” The cat smirks “You must be my partner”

“Uh I guess so?” Jongdae answers are unsure about that handsome comment. 

“Well what’s your name then?” The cat asks. 

“Ladybug” Jongdae answers mentally cursing himself for not thinking of a better name. 

“I like it” The cat smiles “I’m hanging out by the Eiffel Tower. Come join me and we can mess around. Bye!”

The screen turns black. Great, he’s partnered with a flirt. A leather-covered Cat flirt. Lovely.

“How am I supposed to get to the Eiffel Tower?” Jongdae asks himself before looking down at his yo-yo “That could work.”

Jongdae walks onto his little balcony from his room and uses his yo-yo a bit like how Spider-Man uses his webs. It automatically wraps around poles and whatever else Jongdae throws it at, then all Jongdae has to do is swing. He gets to the Eiffel Tower very quickly. 

_ 7 months later _

“Look at the footage I got yesterday when Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting you!” Chanyeol exclaims excitedly “This is going on the blog.”

Jongdae sighs. Having his best friends run a blog about him is hard sometimes. He can’t tell them his identity but that’s exactly what they are trying to do. Find out who’s under the mask. 

“Don’t say it like that! I was under the influence of the akuma!” Jongin pouts. 

“If you keep pouting like that another evil purple butterfly might fly in!” Jongdae laughs “Don’t worry about it Jongin, almost everyone has been the target of Hawk Moth’s power. When you’re emotional it’s hard to resist taking his power and getting the revenge you want.”

“I didn’t want revenge, I just want to go on a date with Kyungsoo but he totally friend-zoned me” Jongin frowns. 

“Yes we know, your evil alter ego No-Zones was very clear about what happened” Chanyeol laughs reviewing the footage “Not to praise an evil villain or anything but this was the best super villain Hawk-Moth ever created, like teleportation is a sick power and hiding that evil butterfly in the friendship bracelet Kyungsoo gave you was smart. Ladybug and Chat Noir took forever to find it because of your long-sleeved evil costume!”

“I wasn’t thinking straight!” Jongin says pulling his knees up to get into a fetal position. 

“It’s ok Jongin, it’s not like I haven’t been akumatized either,” Chanyeol says rubbing his friends back “Everything’s fine now, that’s the great part about Ladybug. His power undoes all the mayhem the akumas cause and I swear everyone we know has been akumatized.”

“Not Jongdae” Jongin sighs feeling a bit better. 

“That’s because I don’t get overly emotional.” Jongdae smiles proudly. 

“So seeing Sehun run his hand down Minseok’s arm doesn’t bother you?” Chanyeol smirks. 

“WHERE” Jongdae yells “oh you mean hypothetically.”

“Yeah” Chanyeol laughs “You don’t get emotional!”

“Whatever” Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

The school warning bell rings and all three boys run to their next class. If they get there fast enough Jongdae can try to get the seat beside Minseok before Sehun does. Kyungsoo, Minseok’s best friend, agreed to sit with Jongin today leaving the spot beside Minseok wide open. 

They all rush to class, luckily they get to class before anyone else and Jongdae sits right where Kyungsoo usually sits. He wins, take that Sehun. After a few minutes, everyone else joins the class. Kyungsoo goes to sit beside Jongin and Minseok looks a little confused before sitting at his regular spot. 

“Hi Jongdae” Minseok says with a confused smile “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jongdae just smiles back at Minseok. Wow, his name sounds so nice when Minseok says it. He’s so sweet, ‘to what do I owe the pleasure’ adorable.

“Jongdae?” Minseok asks. 

“Oh!” Jongdae says, realizing he hasn’t answered “I- well no we- Jongin, Chanyeol and me-I. Is it me or I? Haha I can never remember. Um anyways we decided I’d sit with you since Jongin stole your desk buddy”

“Oh that’s thoughtful” Minseok smiles lightly “Thank you. Please, tell Chanyeol and Jongin that I appreciate it.”

“Yup yup I’ll do that” Jongdae says before mentally scolding himself for acting so awkwardly. 

Minseok blinks a few times looking directly at Jongdae’s face. Jongdae’s heart starts to race and blush spreads across his cheeks as Minseok’s hand slowly moves up to touch Jongdae’s face. Minseok slightly bushes his cheek with his thumb and Jongdae forgets how to breathe. 

“You had an eyelash” Minseok says softly before smiling. 

“Oh haha, t-thanks” Jongdae stutters forcing a smile over his awkwardness. 

The rest of the class goes over a little better since they focus on the course so Jongdae doesn’t find another way to put his foot in his mouth. He does get to touch Minseok's hand when they both reach for a pencil on the desk though, so overall a good class.

After that class, nothing interesting happens. Minseok has fencing so Jongdae can’t spend any more time with him. Instead, Chanyeol Jongin and Jongdae all get together in art club and work on their various projects, Jongdae’s new sneakers, Jongin’s choreography and Chanyeol’s writing. Art club is less of a club and more of just a space for artistic people to hang out after school and do whatever they feel like doing. It’s fun though. 

“I’m telling you Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating!” Chanyeol exclaims. 

“Just because you like writing fanfiction doesn’t mean they are actually a thing” Jongdae scoffs, he’d never date that pun-loving cat. It’s not like Chat Noir even likes him either, he just likes teasing him with dumb pickup lines. 

“We have evidence on the blog!” Chanyeol defends “Remember last month when they saved that toddler who turned into a 50-foot villain who crushed all the houses? Ladybug fell off a building and when Chat Noir caught him they definitely had a moment! They were fully hugging, faces inches from each other and just looked into each other’s eyes. That’s love.”

“They jumped apart and went to fix everything” Jongdae clarifies “You’re over-romanticizing everything.”

“I don’t know Jongdae, you should read Chanyeol’s fics” Jongin chimes in “They are pretty convincing, I’m starting to see his point.”

“See!” Chanyeol says happy someone agrees. 

“You’re both insane and that would never happen” Jongdae says before walking out of the school to go home.

As soon as Jongdae walks out of the school though he falls directly into a puddle on the street. He should really look in front of him instead of at his friends while walking. Chanyeol and Jongin help him up but his shirt and pants are covered in dirty water. Luckily no one at school will see it but it’ll be an awkward subway ride home.

“Oh look” Sehun says walking towards the trio “Did little Jongdae fall in a pond?”

“Shut up” Jongdae rolls his eyes, mentally cursing the universe. Of all the people to see this, why did it have to be Sehun?

“Hey Chanyeol, hey Jongin” Sehun says much more politely “I think there’s a sweater in the lost and found that might belong to one of you. You might want to check it out.”

Sehun walks away and Jongdae just glares at him as he leaves. 

“He’s such an ass” Jongdae grumbles. 

“He’s really only like that to you though” Jongin points out. 

“And you kinda started it” Chanyeol adds “You know when you poured juice all over him just for winking at Minseok.”

“I told you that was an accident, I tripped. I’m clumsy, clearly.” Jongdae pouts while gesturing at his dirty shirt “Aren’t you guys supposed to support me?”

“Oh wow Sehun is so evil, the fact he likes the same guy as you is criminal” Jongin says sarcastically with purposefully awful acting. 

“Lock him up!” Chanyeol adds in the same sarcastic tone. 

“Thank you” Jongdae smiles a bit. 

“Let’s check out the sweater he was talking about” Jongin says to Chanyeol. 

“What about me? Do I have to walk home alone?” Jongdae points out. 

“We’ll give you the sweater Jongdae if it’s ours anyway.” Chanyeol smiles before motioning for Jongdae to follow them towards the lost and found “that way no one will see your dirty shirt.”

“Pretty sure that’s why Sehun brought it up in the first place, he’s really not a-” Jongin starts but Jongdae glares at him shutting him up “Except he’s a man stealer.”

“Thank you” Jongdae smiles.

~=+•+=~

_ Ladybug cleanses the evil purple Akuma letting the white butterfly fly away where it will no longer cause any harm.  _

_ “I have to go” Ladybug says “I’ll detransform soon.” _

_ “Please stay” Chat Noir says, catching Ladybug's hand “I want to know who you are.” _

_ “We can’t” Ladybug answers, closing his eyes not willing to look up at Chat Noir “I really wish we could but it’s not allowed.” _

_ “Screw the rules” Chat Noir says before pulling Ladybug in for a kiss.  _

_ Ladybug’s eyes open wide in shock but after a few seconds, he starts kissing back with as much passion as Chat Noir.  _

_ “I love you” Chat Noir says as he pulls away “Just let me see you.” _

_ Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter guys!!! I have a big biology project due Monday so I’m not sure when I’ll be able to get the next chapter out but it’s going to be an important one!!! _

_ -LadyNoirLover aka Chanyeol _

“Damn you Chanyeol” Minseok says, putting his phone down. 

Minseok’s screen is obscured by a certain black cat kwami. 

“Reading fanfiction about your love again?” Baekhyun laughs before reading the screen in front of him “Ahh you’re reading an unfinished fic...”

“For a ‘wise thousands-of-years-old kwami’ you sure don’t show your age” Minseok sighs looking at the little floating black cat. 

“I’m young at heart” Baekhyun brushes off “So do you have any cheese?”

“Do you ever think about anything other than cheese?” Minseok rolls his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, should I spend more time thinking about how Ladybug’s eyes sparkle when he’s kicking ass? Perhaps how soft his black curls look?” Baekhyun laughs “Or how nice Ladybug’s butt looks in his suit?”

“It looks nice ok” Minseok pouts. 

“I’m just saying I don’t judge you, don’t judge me” Baekhyun says before flying around Minseok’s huge room looking for cheese “So cheese?”

“Fine” Minseok sighs “I’ll ask the butler for a wheel of camembert.”

“YES” Baekhyun says excitedly “MY FAVOURITE!” 

Minseok gets up and walks towards his room door before his phone starts to ring. Minseok takes it out of his pocket, it’s Kyungsoo. 

“Hey Kyungsoo” Minseok answers. 

“Hey so Jongin asked me to go bowling, you want to come?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Minseok smiles to himself, Kyungsoo really can be a little oblivious. Even after No-Zones he doesn’t catch on. 

“Not sure I can” Minseok answers “You know how my father is about this stuff.”

“Can you just ask?” Kyungsoo asks desperately “I think he’s bringing Jongdae along too and I don’t want it to get awkward.”

Right, Kyungsoo used to like Jongdae till he did a huge confession that didn’t go very smoothly and he decided to give up and move on. 

“I’ll see what I can do” Minseok says, smiling even though no one can see him “Bye.”

“See you soon hopefully.” Kyungsoo says before hanging up. 

“So where’s my cheese?” Baekhyun says before poking Minseok’s ear. 

“Looks like it’s going to have to wait” Minseok says “I have to ask my father if I can go out with Kyungsoo.”

“How about you get me some cheese and then sneak out as Chat Noir instead” Baekhyun counters. 

“Are all Kwamis such bad influences?” Minseok laughs “Fine, I’ll get you your cheese first and then  _ ask _ my father if I can go out. No sneaking.”

“As long as you’re getting me camembert that’s all that matters” Baekhyun smiles “And you going out with your friends of course.”

“Mmhmm” Minseok laughs. 

Minseok leaves his room and runs downstairs since he’ll be leaving anyways so he can get Baekhyun’s cheese himself. Baekhyun walks into the kitchen and grabs some cheese from the fridge. He puts it in a container, Baekhyun can eat it in the car on the way to bowling. 

“Minseok?” Minseok’s father asks intrigued “If you’re hungry you can ask the cook to make you something, that’s what they’re for.”

“Oh! No, I just wanted an apple” Minseok lies before grabbing an apple “I was also wondering if I could go bowling with my friends?”

“Why” Minseok’s father says emotionlessly. 

“Well I haven’t seen them outside of school all month, it would be nice to see them just once” Minseok says hoping he can convince his father. 

“You can go for a few hours, be back before sunset.” Minseok’s father, replies curtly “Your bodyguard will go with you.”

“Of course” Minseok nods suppressing a smile. 

Minseok leaves the kitchen and quickly informs the bodyguard. They get in the car and drive to the bowling alley. Baekhyun flies out of Minseok’s shirt pocket and materializes into the container with the cheese before quickly eating the whole thing. Minseok never quite understood where the 5-inch kwami put all the food but it probably has to do with magic. 

“We’ve arrived” The bodyguard grunts. 

“Great!” Minseok says excitedly “Would you mind letting me go in alone?”

“But your father-” The bodyguard starts. 

“I know but I just want to hang out with my friends like a normal teen” Minseok sighs “Just once.”

“Ok” The bodyguard nods “You can go alone.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Minseok beams before running out of the car. 

Minseok runs into the bowling alley, he quickly spots his friends and joins them. 

“Minseok you made it!” Kyungsoo says before hugging his friend. 

“Oh you brought Minseok” Jongdae says looking a little scared. 

“Sorry” Minseok’s smile fades “I wouldn’t have come if I knew you didn’t want me here.”

“Nonononono” Jongdae says looking even more scared than before “I was just surprised your dad let you come!”

“Even if you have another member on your team I’m still going to crush you guys.” Chanyeol says picking up a bowling ball “What do you say, Me and Jongdae against Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongin.”

“Yes!” Jongin exclaims before moving closer to Kyungsoo “We make a great team.”

“I’m here too you know” Minseok laughs “Maybe I’m better off teaming up with Jongdae and Chanyeol.”

“I mean if you want” Jongdae smiles. 

“Nah I’m better than all of you combined, it’s only fair I’m with Jongdae. He’s literally the worst so it evens out.” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Hey!” Jongdae says angrily. 

“He’s not really wrong, you know” Jongin agrees. 

“Whatever” Jongdae says, sitting on the bench. 

“Before we start, someone should go buy food” Kyungsoo mentions. 

“I can do it” Minseok offers. 

By the time Minseok comes back with hot dogs and nachos, they’ve already started playing. 

“What’d I say?” Chanyeol laughs watching Jongdae’s bowling ball roll right into the gutter “He’s terrible!”

“Why are we friends again?” Jongdae grumbles. 

“Maybe Jongdae should have help” Jongin suggests “Minseok, why don’t you help him, take pity on the poor boy.”

“Oh sure” Minseok smiles. 

As Minseok approaches Jongdae he sees Jongdae squirm oddly and give Jongin a death glare. The second he makes eye contact with Minseok he plasters a huge fake smile on his face and Minseok laughs lightly to himself. Jongdae is really a little weird sometimes but it’s cute. It’s what makes him Jongdae. 

Minseok picks up the ball and hands it to Jongdae. Jongdae blinks a few times before getting in a bowling position. Minseok comes up behind him and corrects his form. He starts by nudging Jongdae’s feet into the right place and then places his hand over Jongdae’s to guide the ball. 

“Let go” Minseok whispers. 

“Wha- oh the ball” Jongdae says before letting go of the ball. 

It rolls down the lane and while it didn’t score a strike, it does hit 4 pins, so a big improvement. 

“Nicely done!” Minseok smiles. 

“Um thanks” Jongdae smiles back “You helped so...”

“Should half those points be ours?” Jongin asks “Since Minseok did most of the work.”

“Hey! That was his choice! Those points are ours!” Chanyeol yells back. 

They keep playing until it gets late and they all have to go home. Minseok hasn’t been able to have this kind of fun with his friends since... well ever. Ever since he lost his mom and his dad had him homeschooled at least. It’s incredible he was allowed to start going to regular school this year, but he’s still not allowed to do what most of the other kids do. No school trips, no parties, no sleepovers. All he gets to do is fencing and modelling. Being able to go out with his friends is unusual but amazing. It’s too bad it had to end so soon but he’ll be on patrol with Ladybug soon and that makes it all better. 

Being Chat Noir is such a blessing and not just because of his perfect partner. Getting to be in charge of his own life and letting loose is something he really needs in his life. Lets him escape his cookie-cutter life and just be himself, be open and be strong. It’s the best. 

~=+•+=~

“Yixing did you see how he put his arms around me!” Jongdae yells “I mean sure it was a little awkward since he’s a little smaller than me but who cares! Kim Minseok had his arms around me!”

“I’m really happy for you Jongdae, trust me I am” Yixing smiles “But shouldn’t we get ready to patrol?”

“Yeah yeah” Jongdae sighs “Can’t let a guy enjoy a little victory huh?”

“I’m sure there would be a lot more if you just told him how you feel” Yixing suggests with his bright optimistic smile. 

“You know I can’t” Jongdae shakes his head “I’m a coward.”

“You have fought giant robots! You’ve taken on a literal T-Rex! You are no coward.” Yixing responds proud of his friend. 

“I’ll take a T-Rex over confronting Minseok any day of the week” Jongdae pouts. 

“You don’t have to say it to his face” Yixing suggests “Write him a note and put it on his desk before class.”

“You know I’ve tried that” Jongdae sighs “Something always goes wrong.”

“Then the odds are in your favour of it working this time” Yixing smiles “You can’t succeed if you don’t try.”

“You’re right” Jongdae nods “I’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Well in that case I’d say it’s time to suit up” Yixing says. 

“Yeah alright” Jongdae nods “Yixing transform me!”

Within seconds Jongdae is transformed into this superhero persona. He walks out onto his balcony and takes a deep breath of the cool night air. Then he uses his yo-yo to swing off the balcony and meet up with Chat Noir at their regular meeting spot, the Eiffel Tower. 

“What’s up Minet” Ladybug says before sitting beside Chat Noir. 

“Nothing much” Chat Noir smirks “That is until you arrived.”

“Yeah yeah” Ladybug brushes it off. 

“You know I’ve always wondered what your suit was made of but I think I figured it out” Chat Noir says nudging Ladybug. 

“Really?” Ladybug asks intrigued, he’s not really sure what it’s made of honestly. Clearly Chat Noir’s suit is black pleather but Jongdae’s suit seems like some sort of really strong stretchy plastic or something.

“Boyfriend material” Chat Noir answers with a smirk. 

“That was bad” Ladybug laughs lightly “Even for you.”

“Are you not  _ feline _ it Lovebug?” Chat Noir says leaning closer to Ladybug. 

“No” Ladybug laughs, pushing Chat Noir away with his index finger “Let’s focus on watching over Paris.”

Chat Noir looks intensely at Ladybug with his feline green eyes. Ladybug tries to ignore him but he can’t shake the feeling of being stared at. 

“What are you doing?” Ladybug asks. 

“Watching over Paris” Chat Noir answers with a smile. 

“What?” Ladybug asks, genuinely confused. 

“You are my Paris” Chat Noir answers seriously. 

“Oh my god! That’s not the line!” Ladybug laughs lightly “It’s ‘You are my world’”

“Aww thanks Buginet I knew you felt something for me too” Chat Noir smiles, clearly that was his plan along “but you should really stop hitting on me right now, we have a job to do.”

“I swear to god” Ladybug sighs tired of his partner’s antics. It’s going to be a long night. 

By the end, they are both really tired. Not that they had to fight an akuma or anything but it is very late. As they start to get ready to leave Chat Noir speaks up.

“One day you’ll fall for me for real” Chat Noir says softly, almost as if he’s trying to convince himself “I’ll wait.”

Ladybug pauses for a second. Chat Noir sounds serious but... he doesn’t actually like Ladybug does he? Wasn’t it just a joke? Chat Noir doesn’t sound like he’s kidding though. 

“I like someone else” Ladybug admits, trying not to let Chat Noir keep false hope, he doesn’t want to do that to him. 

“Someone else?” Chat Noir asks looking indifferent but Ladybug knows him well enough to hear the pain he’s trying to disguise. Ladybug really didn’t think he cared that much. 

“Yeah” Ladybug nods with a smile thinking about Minseok. 

“She must be a really nice girl to make you smile like that” Chat Noir says sincerely. 

“He is” Ladybug says, not bothering to properly correct Chat Noir. 

“So wait let me get this straight, you’re into guys but not me? Really?” Chat Noir says before gesturing to his whole body. 

“I’m not that shallow” Ladybug laughs “Although I have to admit he’s really hot, that’s not just me saying that, everyone knows it.”

Ladybug looks over at a billboard for a perfume with a huge picture of Minseok on it. 

“I still think I have a fair chance” Chat Noir says brushing it off. 

“You don’t” Ladybug says curtly before realizing he might actually hurt his teammate’s feelings “It’s just I’ve liked him for a while and he’s really amazing. He’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met and his smile...”

“I’ll wait” Chat Noir reaffirms “I hope he really is everything you want and you two are happy but if you find out he isn’t, I’ll be here.” 

“Isn’t there anyone else you like? You’d be better off trying to date them” Ladybug says, really not wanting his friend to be hung up on him forever like he plans, he’s not going to change his mind about Minseok. 

“I don’t know” Chat Noir answers “I guess there’s just no one who’s caught my eye.”

“Well look closer then. You deserve to be happy... just not with me.” Ladybug says before throwing his yo-yo at a nearby structure and swinging away leaving Chat Noir alone.

~=+•+=~

“I’m gonna be late!” Jongdae yells scrambling around his room trying to pack his bag and get dressed simultaneously. 

“Maybe if you didn’t sleep in...” Yixing  _ helpfully _ adds, while not actually helping Jongdae pack or anything at all. 

“I was up late and you know it” Jongdae scoffs before throwing his PJs in the hamper and grabbing a t-shirt from his closet “Sometimes being a superhero is hard...”

“But you handle it really well!” Yixing encourages while floating over to Jongdae “You’re a really great Ladybug!”

“Well thanks” Jongdae laughs stepping into his favourite skinny jeans “The stuff with Chat kinda... I don’t know it’s just weird to think he genuinely likes me.”

“Because you like Minseok?” Yixing asks, watching Jongdae hopping while putting a sock on and trying to put last night’s homework in his bag. 

“No- well a bit, but mainly because I thought it was just a joke” Jongdae explains while putting on his second sock “Chat is one of my best friends and I don’t want to hurt him but I don’t exactly feel the same way as he does. It makes everything complicated.”

“If you finally confess to Minseok then it won’t be complicated because you’ll already have a boyfriend!” Yixing suggests “So maybe if you wrote the letter...”

“I don’t have the time” Jongdae laughs. It's a lame excuse, he could write it during class or at lunch but really he’s just not ready yet.

“Yeah yeah alright, just grab breakfast and run out then” Yixing laughs. 

“I’ll make it if I eat on the subway” Jongdae nods before opening his bag a little wider for Yixing “Alright get in.”

Yixing flies into the bag and Jongdae runs out of his room. After stealing a croissant breakfast sandwich from his parents, Jongdae catches the subway and makes it to school on time. Nothing too interesting happens in the morning until Chanyeol goes missing right before tech class. 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks Jongin as they walk into their tech class. 

“Uhh not sure I think he was in the bathroom” Jongin says looking over to Kyungsoo and Minseok “I wish I could sit with Kyungsoo again.”

“Yeah well maybe if you talk to him more often he’ll offer” Jongdae pushes Jongin a step closer to Kyungsoo and Minseok’s desk. 

“Don’t” Jongin pouts before stepping right back beside Jongdae “Like you’re one to talk, I don’t see you walking up to Minseok.”

“I stutter too much, it's embarrassing” Jongdae says, sitting down. 

“And I don’t?” Jongin asks. 

“Less, a lot less” Jongdae smiles “And listen, he agreed once so he’ll definitely agree again. Plus when you ask him to sit with you, I get to sit with Minseok.”

“Oh so this is all for you then?” Jongin scoffs. 

“It’s for both of us, mutually beneficial” Jongdae smiles. 

“Well then I ask Kyungsoo last time, you ask Minseok this time.” Jongin argues. 

“No, doesn’t work that way” Jongdae laughs. 

“In that case, I’m not sitting with you today” Jongin says getting up with his stuff “Have fun sitting alone!”

“Chanyeol will sit with me!” Jongdae replies as Jongin leaves to go sit beside Taemin “if he ever shows up...”

Jongdae pouts a little as the seat beside him stays empty. Where is Chanyeol? Class is going to start soon. Jongdae just sighs and opens his little sketch pad and starts working on his sneaker design while he waits for class to start. 

“I thought Jongin was sitting with you today” Chanyeol mumbles, sitting down beside Jongdae. 

“Yeah well he ditched me” Jongdae replies, closing his book to face Chanyeol. 

He was expecting to see Chanyeol’s signature dimple smile but instead, it looks more like someone kicked his puppy. Jongdae immediately frowns at his friend and opens his mouth to ask what’s going on but the teacher interrupts. 

“Hello, class” The teacher says walking in “Everyone quiet down it’s time for attendance.”

“Are you alright?” Jongdae whispers. 

“Yeah” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“You sure? You can talk to me, you know?” Jongdae says trying to get Chanyeol to open up. 

“It’s stupid” Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“It’s not, if it upsets you then it’s not stupid” Jongdae says which makes Chanyeol actually make eye contact with him. 

“Someone left a comment on my fic” Chanyeol sighs “I was really excited because I love comments but I read it and it was just mean. I know you don’t like Ladynoir but they were just saying I was delusional and stupid and it really hurt.”

“Listen Chanyeol, I might not ship them but I would never say anything like that to you” Jongdae pauses before thinking about it a little more “Well not seriously anyway. I think it’s great you’re writing the fic because you’re putting so much work into it. No one should diss you for that, you’re not doing anything wrong and I know Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn’t be upset about it.”

“You think so?” Chanyeol asks.

“Jongdae?” The teacher asks. 

“Here” Jongdae answers quickly before turning to Chanyeol “I’m absolutely sure about it. Especially Chat... Plus, if someone doesn’t like LadyNoir, then they just shouldn’t read your fic. There’s no reason to leave a rude comment and you certainly aren’t dumb.”

“Chanyeol?” The teacher asks. 

“Here” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“So I hope you can move past it? I mean I know it’s hard to deal with mean comments but that comment was just wrong and I hope you can see that” Jongdae says. 

“I hope so too” Chanyeol nods. 

“Jongdae and Chanyeol do I have to separate you two?” The teacher asks, pushing up his glasses. 

“No” Chanyeol and Jongdae say in unison before sitting up straight to focus on the teacher. 

“Now, like I was saying, today you’ll all be starting your group project. I want you all to make a simple blog. It must include pictures, videos, comment sections and other things, all the detailed requirements are on the project directions that are being passed along the class. The groups will be chosen by chance, that way it’s fair. We’ll do...” the teacher says before starting to count the students “2, 4, 6, 8...21 Ok 7 groups of 3.”

“Hey that’s awesome Jongin and I already run the ladyblog! We’re gonna ace this!” Chanyeol laughs as the first group is randomly chosen, at least he’s feeling a bit better. 

“Lucky” Jongdae pouts as he listens carefully for his name in the next randomly selected group. 

“If we’re lucky all three of us can be together” Chanyeol smiles. 

“True” Jongdae smiles. 

“The first member of the third group is...” The teacher says before pulling the name stick out of the cup “Chanyeol!”

“Chanyeol me and Jongin, Chanyeol me and Jongin” Jongdae mumbles under his breath. 

“Next is” The teacher says pull the next stick out “Jongin! You two got lucky.” 

“Nice!” Chanyeol smiles. 

“And last is” the teacher says, shaking the cup to scramble up the sticks. 

“Me me me me me me me” Jongdae chants. 

“Sehun!” The teacher exclaims writing the group names on the board. 

“Cool!” Chanyeol smiles before Jongdae sends him the nastiest look “I mean, it sucks it’s not you but Sehun is... right you don’t like him.”

“Cause he’s flirting with Minseok against his will” Jongdae narrows his eyes. 

“Yeah... but think of it this way, now you won’t be in a group with Sehun” Chanyeol explains. 

“True” Jongdae says, a little less angry. 

“And Minseok won’t be in a group with Sehun” Chanyeol says as a smile starts to spread across Jongdae’s face “And you might be!”

“That is also true” Jongdae smiles widely. 

“Ok fifth group, first one... Junmyeon!” The teacher says before grabbing another stick “second is Minseok!”

“Me me me me me me me me me” Jongdae chants again “I swear to God if you don’t pick me I’m dropping your class.”

“You can’t do that” Chanyeol whispers. 

“Whatever” Jongdae grumbles. 

“Last one is... Jongdae!” The teacher announces. 

“YES!” Jongdae yells a lot louder than he meant to, drawing all the eyes on him “I just wanted to get picked.”

Jongdae laughs a little before slouching in his chair and trying to hide. 

“Smooth” Chanyeol laughs. 

“Even embarrassment can’t bring my mood down. I’m working with Minseok” Jongdae smiles to himself. 

“And Junmyeon” Chanyeol adds “He’s a pretty good group member though. He’s really hardworking... I think. It takes a lot of work to be class president, right?”

“I think so? I didn’t really look into it but I know he cares about school so yeah good group member” Jongdae agrees before his mind drifts to Minseok “Almost as good as Minseok.”

“You are getting ridiculous” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“Alright class, you have your groups. Get together and brainstorm.” The teacher says before going to sit down at his desk. 

“Good luck” Chanyeol winks. 

Jongdae gets up out of his seat and walks straight towards Minseok. Kyungsoo gets up out of the desk leaving room for Jongdae who smiles and sits right down beside Minseok. 

“Hey Jongdae” Minseok smiles “Great group huh?”

“Yeah” Jongdae happily sighs, not entirely sure what Minseok even said. 

“Hey, guys!” Junmyeon smiles walking up to the desk “You ready?”

“I had an idea for a topic” Minseok says “If you guys would be ok with it.”

“Sure, what is it?” Junmyeon asks. 

“I was thinking we could make the blog about the animal shelter by my house” Minseok explains “They’re having an “adopt a cat day” soon and we could make it about that. That way we can do our project and get the word out!”

“That’s so thoughtful!” Junmyeon smiles.

“Jongdae?” Minseok asks “what do you think?”

“Cats... yeah! Um I mean yeah that’s a good idea for sure mmhmm” Jongdae nods. 

“Great! We can plan out some ideas for it then!” Junmyeon says enthusiastically “We should make a group chat!”

“Good idea! What’s your number, I have Jongdae’s” Minseok says. 

“You do?” Jongdae asks, feeling his heart rate speed up a bit. 

“Yeah, remember I asked for it a while back for Kyungsoo cause... well you know” Minseok says a little quieter. 

Right, Jongdae remembers that. He almost lost his mind when Minseok asked for his number, of course, his dreams were shattered when he found out it was for Kyungsoo. Jongdae didn’t know Minseok kept it though...

They spend the whole period thinking about video ideas, picture ideas etc for the blog. Junmyeon and Minseok have a lot to say but Jongdae mostly stays silent. Partially because he doesn’t want to stumble on his words and seem completely stupid but also because he keeps thinking about Chanyeol. He knows Chanyeol seemed to feel a bit better but what if he’s not? That fic means so much to him and it clearly really hurt him that someone thought it was stupid. Jongdae might not understand why his friend ships him with that flirty cat but that doesn’t mean Chanyeol should feel bad because of it. 

The bell rings before Jongdae even realizes the class was going to end. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and the project that he didn’t even check the clock. 

“Well we should all meet up to work on the videos and stuff, I’m free Friday after school. I hope you guys are too cause I kinda have a busy schedule.” Junmyeon smiles at his group members.

“I’m busy after 8” Jongdae and Minseok say in unison. 

“I have uh... a family thing!” Jongdae lies, really he has to patrol the streets of Paris as his alter ego. 

“Yeah, same... family thing” Minseok also lies. 

“Ok well that still gives us enough time to work on the blog” Junmyeon nods “Where should we meet?”

“Probably my house and then we can walk to the shelter from there if we need to” Minseok answers “I can text you guys the address in the group chat!”

“Great” Jongdae nods before getting up. 

Jongdae leaves the class to join his friends in their usual lunch spot outside. They prefer eating outside when it’s nice out because the cafeteria is loud and crowded. Outside is much nicer. 

On his way to their eating spot though, Jongdae thinks of a plan that will probably cheer Chanyeol up, but to do it he’ll need to make one quick stop before meeting his friends. Jongdae runs into the bathroom and once he’s made sure he’s the only one in there, he goes into a stall and opens his backpack. 

“Yixing!” Jongdae calls. 

“There’s another akuma at school? Man, teens are really Hawkmoth’s main target huh?” Yixing says flying out. 

“No, no akuma” Jongdae says “I need to transform though.”

“Jongdae, you can’t use being Ladybug for your personal gain” Yixing frowns “You know this!”

“It’s not for me! Chanyeol is really hurt by mean comments and I know if I just go out and talk to him as Ladybug, let him interview me for the blog or whatever, it’ll cheer him up! Especially if I tell him writing fanfics is fine with me.” Jongdae smiles thinking about the plan. 

“Still...” Yixing says feeling iffy about the plan “You’re really only supposed to use your powers to save Paris.”

“Well if I make sure Chanyeol doesn’t get sad to the point of becoming akumatized, I will be saving Paris... preventatively” Jongdae argues. 

“You have a point” Yixing nods “Ok help out Chanyeol!”

“Yes! Thanks Yixing, you’re the best!” Jongdae smiles “Yixing! Transform me!” 

~=+•+=~

“It sucks we’re not in the same group” Kyungsoo says as he sits down at the lunch table. 

“Yeah, your group is ok though right? Minseok asks. 

“Yeah they seem to be taking it seriously” Kyungsoo nods “It’s just I didn’t get a single friend, you got Jongdae, Chanyeol and Jongin are together. It kinda sucks to be left out.”

“Oh” Minseok smiles “You wanted a friend?”

“Yeah” Kyungsoo frowns, not understanding why Minseok is acting this way. 

“Like Jongin?” Minseok continues. 

“Yes...” Kyungsoo says still not catching on. 

“Cause you like him” Minseok teases. 

“Yeah he’s cool and he runs that ladyblog with Chanyeol, so it would have been nice to be in a group with him” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Why Ladybug and not Chat Noir...” Minseok whispers to himself “I mean you have a crush, Kyungsoo.”

“No I don’t, remember I got over Jongdae” Kyungsoo says, Minseok’s point soaring way over his head. 

“Not Jong _ dae _ , Jong _ in _ ” Minseok laughs. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks “We’re just friends though, he wouldn’t even be interested.”

“Remember No-Zones?” Minseok asks. 

“Of course I do, that happened this week” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Why do you think that happened?” Minseok asks again, hoping Kyungsoo will catch on.

“Jongin got upset about something and got akumatized” Kyungsoo says simply. 

“He literally said he was upset about being friendzoned” Minseok explains slowly for effect. 

“That sucks for him, I hope they work it out” Kyungsoo says before taking a bite of his lunch. 

“Kyungsoo, it happened right after you gave him that friendship bracelet” Minseok says pointing at the one Kyungsoo is wearing “Do you see the connection now?”

“That’s a little far-fetched” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“It’s really not but let’s, just for the sake of argument, say Jongin does have a crush on you.” Minseok starts “What would you do about it?”

“I mean he’s cute and handsome. He’s a really great friend and I like spending time with him so, I guess if he asked me out I’d say yes” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Perfect” Minseok smiles “You should ask him out.”

“I don’t know...” Kyungsoo smiles while taking another bite “I don’t want to get turned down again.”

“You won’t be, I promise” Minseok smiles. 

“Alright maybe” Kyungsoo laughs.

  
They keep talking while they eat their lunches but the topic of Jongin and crushes is dropped. They mainly talk about music because Kyungsoo is really interested in composing his own songs. Minseok almost suggests Kyungsoo join the art club with Jongin but he knows if he keeps bringing up Jongin, Kyungsoo will get annoyed and that’s the last thing Minseok wants. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, be right back” Minseok says getting up while leaving his lunch with Kyungsoo. 

~=+•+=~

“Any more questions?” Ladybug asks as Chanyeol and Jongin excitedly write down his last answer. 

“Um, this one is kinda... not for the blog” Chanyeol says looking a little embarrassed “I was just wondering if... well... how you felt about LadyNoir shipping? And maybe fanfiction?”

“Oh” Ladybug smiles “Well I think it’s flattering someone cares that much and I would encourage all harmless creativity!”

“Thanks” Chanyeol smiles widely. 

“I still can’t believe we were just here while Ladybug was patrolling” Jongin smiles looking over the interview he’s written down “Too bad Jongdae isn’t here.”

“Yeah sucks for him” Ladybug laughs “Ok well I better get back to patrolling! Good luck with your blog!”

“Thank you!” Jongin and Chanyeol say in unison. 

Ladybug gets up and walks back towards the school trying not to get noticed. He can only detransform where he’s sure it would be safe, the bathroom is probably the best spot. Ladybug sneaks into the school hiding behind garbage cans while he waits for the few people in the hall to leave. Once the coast is clear he walks straight into the bathroom. What Ladybug didn’t think to look for, was if anyone was in the bathroom.

“Bugi-Ladybug?” Minseok asks with wide eyes and Ladybug walks into the boy’s bathroom. 

“Min- Yes! I mean, I am Ladybug yes” Ladybug stutters at the sight of his crush. 

“Is there a problem?” Minseok asks. 

“Problem? Why would- Oh! No! Just patrolling! You know making sure uh the school is safe! Lots of kids are getting akumatized... not today! I mean like generally, it’s mostly teens.” Ladybug stumbles, usually, as Ladybug he has way less trouble with confidence but Minseok still has a pretty strong effect “Probably cause they’re more emotional and stuff...”

“You’re patrolling without Chat Noir?” Minseok asks, he didn’t know Ladybug ever patrolled solo. Is this because of what he said last night?

“How do you know I’m patrolling without Chat?” Ladybug asks. 

“Oh, sorry I just assumed cause you two usually stick together” Minseok quickly saves. 

“Right” Ladybug nods “Well you know, we’re not  _ always _ together.”

“Since when?” Minseok asks, feeling a painful pang in his chest. 

“Um” Ladybug answers, trying to think of something “Just uh... I really need to use the bathroom!” 

“Oh right sorry” Minseok frowns as he steps aside letting Ladybug walk into a stall. 

Minseok tries not to let what Ladybug said affect him but he can’t shake the feeling that Ladybug is avoiding him. Since when do they do day patrols? And why didn’t he tell him? What’s the point of being partners if Ladybug won’t tell him important things? Sure it hurts because he has a crush but they’re also friends or at least Minseok thought they were friends... He hates this feeling. He feels like he’s not important to Ladybug and Ladybug means so much to him. It just... really hurts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minet= kitty   
> Buginet= cutesy masculine nickname thing, it's not a real word   
> Mon minou= my kitty


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to write that note today aren’t you?” Yixing asks, floating around Jongdae’s head while he tries to get dressed for school.

“Yeah yeah” Jongdae dismisses as he picks out a shirt “Do you think black or navy looks better with these jeans?”

“I’m not the fashion expert, that’s you” Yixing laughs. 

“Navy t-shirt it is” Jongdae nods, putting his shirt on. 

“You’re not trying to ignore me, are you?” Yixing says flying directly in Jongdae’s face “This crush has been going on for what? A year? You really need to confess!”

“I will” Jongdae says, finally seriously answering the question “I’ll write the note and leave it in his room after we’re done with that kitty blog group meeting thing tonight.”

“Good” Yixing smile. 

“Now get in my backpack, I’m gonna be late again!” Jongdae says unzipping his backpack. 

Jongdae may have lied about being late just to make the conversation end but he does actually have the intention of writing the note today. He feels ready. 

Jongdae ends up making it to school with plenty of time to spare which is great because he’ll get to talk to his friends for a while before class starts. 

“Jongdae!” Jongin yells excitedly running up to his friend “Guess who has a date!”

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae teases. 

“No” Jongin pouts “Me! Kyungsoo asked me out!”

“Did he actually? You know he’s kinda dense about dating” Jongdae says before remembering Kyungsoo’s huge confession he did for Jongdae “Well he’s dense about dating you anyway...”

“He really did ask him out” Chanyeol says joining in the conversation “He came up to us and asked if Jongin wanted to go to the new ice cream parlour. Alone. He specified that part.”

“That’s great Jongin!” Jongdae smiles “You finally got your guy!”

“I should ask Kyungsoo if I can set up a double date with you and Minseok!” Jongin says excitedly. 

“Well- no- I- I don’t know” Jongdae gets shy thinking about Minseok.

“You need all the help you can get” Chanyeol laughs. 

“For your information, I’m actually going to confess to him today. I’m giving him a note” Jongdae says regaining some confidence “During our project meeting today, I’ll “accidentally” leave it in his room before I leave.”

“Damn” Chanyeol smiles “Good luck with that Jongdae, I hope it works out.”

Before Jongdae can respond his eyes are drawn to a scene in the distance. Minseok appears to have just walked into school and Sehun already has his hands all over him. Why can’t Sehun just take the hint? Minseok isn’t interested! He’s just too polite to tell him off. He always just lets Sehun do whatever while he slowly tries to pull away. Luckily Kyungsoo usually saves him but it doesn’t make Jongdae any less mad. Minseok should really just tell Sehun to cut it out. 

“Ok, we’ve lost him” Jongin says, ironically bringing Jongdae’s attention back to his friends. 

“Huh?” Jongdae answers. 

“Let’s go to class” Chanyeol says extra slowly to make fun of Jongdae zoning out “The bell’s gonna ring soon.”

“Yeah ok let’s go” Jongdae nods. 

French class turns out to be even more boring than usual. Jongdae does not need to hear about the main themes in Les Miserables, it’s bad enough he has to read the giant book, he doesn’t want to hear about it for an hour too. Jongdae decides that to save himself from complete boredom he might as well write his confession note.

Even though Jongdae has spent a good amount of the past two years thinking about Minseok and his crush when it comes to writing his confession, he actually struggles a bit. He thought his words would just flow onto the page but that’s not really the case. It’s a lot more like when he talks about Minseok, continuously changing what he wants to say and erasing and rewriting. It’s literally the equivalent of stuttering on paper. 

Jongdae just takes a small pause to look at Minseok 3 rows in front of him hoping it might help him center his thoughts. 

Minseok looks pretty concentrated on the course. He keeps writing notes in his notebook, even when the teacher isn’t writing anything on the board. Jongdae knew Minseok was a dedicated student, and Jongdae usually is too but there’s something so... pure about seeing Minseok really trying his best. He always does, whether it’s modeling, school work, fencing or just being a good person, Minseok always does his very best. It’s humbling almost, Jongdae really admires him. Like he told Chat Noir, Jongdae isn’t crushing on Minseok because he’s rich, famous and beautiful, he likes who he is. 

Jongdae starts writing that on his note and soon enough, it’s done, Jongdae has written out a confession he’s proud of. He smiles to himself but that happiness is soon squashed when he realizes he’ll have to pay attention to class now. 

“When does class end?” Jongdae whispers to Jongin. 

“Uhhh” Jongin says looking up at the clock “10 minutes.”

“Oh good, only 2 sets of 5 minutes” Jongdae answers, they tend to like saying it like that to each other, seems like less time that way. 

“Only 4 sets of 2 and a half minutes” Jongin smiles back. 

“And only 10 sets of 1 minute” Jongdae laughs.

“Ok, class dismissed” The teacher says “You can all go have lunch early. It’s pizza day and I like being nice sometimes.”

The whole class cheers and starts packing their things up quickly, the line for pizza always gets so long so quickly. 

“I didn’t bring any money though” Jongdae frowns. 

“Yeah, me neither but at least class is over sooner” Jongin smiles. 

“True” Jongdae nods. 

The trio ends up eating at their regular spot outside. It’s really nice out today too, not too hot but the sun is shining and there’s a light breeze, perfect. 

“Did I tell you about the blog update from two nights ago?” Chanyeol asks Jongdae as they eat their lunches. 

“No? There wasn’t an akuma two nights ago” Jongdae asks a bit confused before correcting himself a bit “I mean I didn’t hear about one on the news or anything so I just um assume there wasn’t one.”

“No there wasn’t  _ but _ I was hanging around the Eiffel tower-” Chanyeol starts. 

“As you do casually” Jongin interrupts laughing a bit. 

“I have a photography project, I was working on it” Chanyeol answers “So anyways I was down there with my camera-”

“But it’s illegal to take a picture of the Eiffel tower lights” Jongin interrupts again. 

“I wasn’t taking a picture of the tower, I was taking a picture of pigeons at night” Chanyeol explains “As I was saying, then I saw-” 

  
“Why pigeons-” Jongin interrupts once again. 

“Can I just tell my story?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah alright fine but pigeons are just rats with wings” Jongin says quickly jabbing at pigeons. 

“On the tower, I saw Chat Noir and Ladybug” Chanyeol continues his story “and they were flirting.”

“They weren’t flirting” Jongdae says quickly “How would you even see that from the ground?”

“Chat Noir was touching Ladybug  _ a lot  _ and physical contact is one of the main ways people flirt” Chanyeol explains “They’re definitely dating, I’m more sure than ever. Especially cause Ladybug even said he encourages fanfic writing!”

“That doesn’t mean he’s actually interested, he probably just doesn’t want to ruin anyone’s fun. Have you ever thought that maybe Ladybug has no interest in Chat Noir and is just putting up with his annoying flirting” Jongdae rants “Like Minseok and Sehun.”

“Nope not possible” Chanyeol shakes his head “They’re made for each other.”

“Speaking of LadyNoir” Jongin says “When are you going to update your fic? You left it on such a cliffhanger.”

“You’ll just have to wait like everyone else” Chanyeol smiles. 

“I’m lucky I’m not reading it” Jongdae laughs playfully. 

“You should” Chanyeol pouts “Even just to support me.”

“Ok fine I’ll think about it but you know how I feel about LadyNoir” Jongdae frowns. 

“His fic might change your mind” Jongin points out. 

“Maybe” Jongdae nods.

It’s only recently that Jongdae has even known that Chat Noir actually likes Ladybug and isn’t just teasing him. He’s barely even talked to Yixing about it and his kwami is literally the only person he can talk to about it which makes it even more difficult for Jongdae to figure out how he feels about the whole subject. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh on Chat... Maybe Chanyeol has a point and maybe reading the fic will help Jongdae see Chat’s point of view... maybe. 

“Shit I left my drawing pad in my locker” Jongdae says, checking his backpack “I’m gonna go get it, be right back.”

Jongdae gets up and leaves his friends to go grab it from his locker. He usually finds sketching out shoe designs during lunch relaxing. It’s when he gets most of his designing done, well that and art club. 

As he’s walking back he hears a familiar voice coming from the change rooms. That’s right, Jongin mentioned the auditions for the dance team were today. Sounds like they just ended. Minseok auditioned? He must have since he’s in the change room... maybe Jongdae should have taken Jongin’s advice and auditioned too. Jongdae doesn’t move as he listens to Minseok’s melodic voice. He can’t make out the words very well but it still sounds so nice regardless.

Jongdae looks around the hallway to make sure no one is around before pressing his ear against the door to hear better. 

“Who do you prefer, Ladybug or Chat Noir?” A voice that sounds like it’s probably Kyungsoo asks. 

“Ladybug” Minseok says happily “For sure.”

“Really? I’d think Chat Noir would be more your style.” Kyungsoo says 

Jongdae cannot agree less. Minseok is really hardly like Chat Noir. Minseok is soft and sweet and calm, Chat Noir is rowdy, cheeky and bold. Both of them are good people but apart from that there’s not much of a similarity. 

“Yeah but Ladybug is...” Minseok says “amazing.”

“Oh I see” Kyungsoo laughs “You have a crush”

“A little yeah” Minseok chuckles lightly in his beautiful soft voice. 

Jongdae’s eyes widen and he pulls away from the door. Minseok likes Ladybug? Minseok likes him? Well not Jongdae him, Ladybug him but who cares. Jongdae quickly puts his drawing pad in his backpack and starts walking towards a place suitable for transformation.

“Yixing” Jongdae whispers walking away towards the bathrooms “We’re gonna need to transform right now.”

“You know that’s a bad idea Jongdae” Yixing says from inside his pocket “Your powers are only to help the world, you know you shouldn’t use them for selfish reasons.”

Jongdae closes the bathroom stall so Yixing can fly out of his pocket.

“But Minseok likes me” Jongdae smiles so widely it hurts “He actually likes me!”

“Which means he’ll probably like you as Jongdae too” Yixing smiles reassuringly “Just give him the note you wrote.”

“But I could just walk in as Ladybug and ask him out and we can be boyfriends and then get married and get a hamster and-” Jongdae starts rambling. 

“And you’ll do all that as Ladybug?” Yixing questions. 

“Well... no...” Jongdae says realizing the flaws in his plans. 

“Give him your note” Yixing says, putting his tiny hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“Fine” Jongdae sighs before leaving the bathroom. 

~=+•+=~

“Why are you so sad?” Baekhyun asks, flying around Minseok’s head “Chanyeol still hasn’t updated the fic?”

“No he hasn’t” Minseok sighs falling back onto his bed “But it’s not that... it’s Ladybug.”

“Oh the solo patrol thing still bothering you?” Baekhyun asks before flying down to the bed. 

“Yeah” Minseok pouts “I’m gonna talk to him about it on patrol tonight.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea” Baekhyun agrees “Maybe it was just a misunderstanding though. Ladybug wasn’t talking to you, well he was but not the you he knows... the alter ego stuff is confusing to keep up with. Anyway! To Ladybug you were just Minseok... you know, some random high school student he’s never met. He probably just couldn’t tell you the truth.”

“You think so?” Minseok asks sitting up on the bed. 

“I mean maybe” Baekhyun shrugs “I can’t read his mind, but that’s why you should probably just ask him.”

Baekhyun quickly flies under the bed the second there’s a knock on Minseok’s bedroom door. Minseok gets off his bed and walks over to the door to open it. 

“Um, your... butler let me in?” Jongdae says awkwardly, feeling almost out of place in Minseok’s family mansion. Jongdae hands Minseok a box full of cookies “My parents said I shouldn’t come empty-handed so, here are some cookies I made.”

“Oh thanks! I bet they’re great!” Minseok smiles “Is Junmyeon here?” 

“Not yet” Jongdae answers as Minseok takes the box.

“So do you want to come in?” Minseok says opening the door a little wider. 

“Right yes” Jongdae smiles before walking into the room “Woah!”

Jongdae looks around the huge room. Being a popular model really pays off, his dad being one of Paris’ top fashion designers probably helps too. Minseok’s room is massive. It has huge windows with a beautiful view of Paris, a foosball table, a giant flat-screen TV, a desk with 3 computer monitors. Jongdae has never seen anything like it before. 

“Yeah it’s nice” Minseok says a little awkwardly “Anyway, let’s work on our blog idea.”

“Even though Junmyeon isn’t here yet?” Jongdae asks. 

“Oh... I guess we should wait for him” Minseok nods before walking over to his desk “We can play foosball while we wait or something.”

“Sure” Jongdae nods. 

The conversation is a little awkward but considering Jongdae is in Minseok’s room and he isn’t completely freaking out, Jongdae will count it as a win. Before they even walk over to the foosball table, they both receive a text. 

“Junmyeon can’t make it, his debate team meeting went into overtime” Minseok reads out loud even though they both got the text “I thought my schedule was busy but wow. I can’t believe he’s the captain of the debate team as well as class president. Well actually I can believe it, he seems the type. I think he’s also on the swim team?”

“I have trouble getting enough sleep with my schedule. I can’t imagine adding all the stuff he does to it” Jongdae nods reading Junmyeon’s long apology text “I really hope he’s not overworking himself because that just really sucks.”

“Yeah, I’ve been there” Minseok takes a deep breath feeling relieved Jongdae is finally opening up. He always seems so... distant? Every time they hang out with their friends, Jongdae tends to avoid him. Kinda like Ladybug seems to be now... “It’s like, I have school and fencing and modelling and... just other stuff. I also try to have a social life but it’s hard with how restrictive my father is. It makes it hard to be a good friend some times.”

“It’s a lot of pressure” Jongdae agrees “Everyone- It  _ feels _ like everyone is counting on me and I just don’t want to mess up. I can’t mess up. But um I guess everyone feels that way.”

“Maybe” Minseok answers “even if everyone is feeling that pressure it doesn’t really make it any less hard to deal with though.”

“That’s true” Jongdae smiles a little before it hits him just who he’s talking to “Uh so if Junmyeon isn’t coming then we should probably re-reschedule the meeting? So I’ll just go-”

“Wait” Minseok says standing up “We don’t have to work on the project without him but we can still hang out, right?”

“Oh” Jongdae says, trying to suppress a smile “Sure-yeah.”

“We could also take some kitty pics and videos without him, I’m sure he’d be fine with that” Minseok says casually before opening the box of cookies “Oh my God, Jongdae these smell amazing.”

“Thanks” Jongdae smiles widely, blushing a bit. 

Minseok takes a cookie out of the box before his ringtone goes off. He checks the caller ID to see it’s Kyungsoo. 

“Sorry, I have to take this” Minseok says to Jongdae before putting the cookie back. 

“No problem” Jongdae says, still smiling about the fact Minseok likes his cookies. 

Minseok walks out of earshot before answering the call. 

“Kyungsoo? What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be on your date soon?” Minseok answers. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling” Kyungsoo answers “I’m just... I don’t know, I’m nervous I guess.”

“You’ll be fine, Kyungsoo” Minseok smiles a bit “It’s just Jongin, you know him.”

“Yeah but we aren’t hanging out like friends, it’s gonna be different and I don’t know I’m worried I’ll mess it up” Kyungsoo says before sighing “I know we’ve spent some time alone, but we usually hang out with friends. I don’t know I feel like because I know it’s a date I’m gonna freeze up and since it’s just us it’ll be so awkward.”

“Would you rather it be a double date?” Minseok asks. 

“That would be so much better” Kyungsoo says, sounding a little sad “But it’s not.”

“Well...” Minseok says looking over at Jongdae who’s munching on one of his cookies. 

“Well?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Junmyeon bailed so me and Jongdae are actually free right now” Minseok answers. 

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo sounds a little scared. 

“I thought you said you were over him?” Minseok teases. 

“I am! I just feel a little weird around him” Kyungsoo says, defending himself. 

“Bowling was fine though wasn’t it?” Minseok asks. 

“Yeah...” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Great! We’ll meet you at the ice cream place” Minseok smiles “and when you and Jongin get all lovey-dovey, feel free to kick me and Jongdae out.”

“You’re a really great friend” Kyungsoo says and Minseok can practically hear his smile.

“Thanks” Minseok says, his smile faltering a bit when he thinks about how Ladybug might not feel the same way Kyungsoo does “You are too.”

“See you there” Kyungsoo says, laughing a bit.

“Yeah bye” Minseok smiles. 

Minseok walks back to Jongdae before picking up his abandoned cookie and finally trying it. 

“Kyungsoo called, he’s nervous” Minseok says between bites. 

“I bet Jongin is worse” Jongdae laughs “He has such a huge crush... don’t tell him I told you that.”

“It’s fine, I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo does too, he just doesn’t realize it yet” Minseok laughs “He didn’t believe me when I told him Jongin liked him, even after the whole no-zones thing.” 

“But it was so obvious!” Jongdae laughs “Man sometimes people just don’t see what’s right in front of them.”

“Right?” Minseok laughs with him “Speaking of their date... if it was ok with you, maybe we could join them? Kyungsoo thought it would be less nerve wracking if it was a double date.”

“Double- _ date _ ?” Jongdae asks, almost choking on his cookie. 

“Yeah! Just till they feel comfortable, then we could go to the shelter to take the picture and videos” Minseok says, not noticing Jongdae’s reaction. 

“Y-yeah good plan” Jongdae nods “I know Jongin would be fine with it so...”

“We should probably stop eating your cookies then huh?” Minseok smiles “but they’re so good...”

“I’m sure the ice cream will be better” Jongdae says suddenly, feeling shy. 

“I don’t know that’s a high bar” Minseok smiles before finishing his cookie “But we won’t know unless we try, ready to go?”

“Sure yeah” Jongdae says standing up. 

Jongdae feels a tiny tug on his leg before he looks down at his backpack where Yixing is holding up the note Jongdae wrote. Jongdae has no idea how he’d casually leave that if him and Minseok are walking out together. He shakes his head at Yixing who frowns. 

“Jongdae?” Minseok asks looking at Jongdae’s behaviour. 

“Oh sorry I was just... thinking about whether I brought my wallet in my backpack or not” Jongdae says, zipping Yixing back in and picking it up. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll pay” Minseok laughs “I’m the one who asked you to come after all. Plus you gave me cookies, it’s only fair”

“Right” Jongdae smiles a little too widely. 

Minseok and Jongdae leave Minseok’s room and walk down the beautiful marble staircase towards the front door. Before they can leave though, Minseok’s dad walks up and clears his throat loudly to get their attention. 

“Father!” Minseok says, sounding a little like he was caught “This is Jongdae, we’re working on the group project together, remember?”

“So why aren’t you working on it right now?” Minseok’s father says raising an eyebrow. 

“We’re just going to go take pictures and videos at the animal shelter” Minseok says omitting the entire truth “We might get something to eat too if that’s ok?”

Minseok’s father doesn’t reply. Instead, his scrutinizing gaze shifts from Minseok to Jongdae and suddenly Jongdae feels incredibly exposed. It’s like his father can see right into his soul. Jongdae fidgets a bit and looks away. 

“Very well” Minseok’s father says emotionlessly before walking out of the room. 

“No bodyguard” Minseok says quietly with a smile. 

“Your dad is... intense” Jongdae says as Minseok opens the front door. 

“He wasn’t always like that” Minseok frowns “Anyway, let’s go.”

The boys end up taking the subway to the ice cream parlour instead of walking for 30 minutes. During the subway ride, Minseok tries to get Jongdae to talk but he’s still rather hesitant. Minseok’s not sure what he has to do to get Jongdae to open up again but he’ll keep trying. Jongdae is a great guy and Minseok’s a little disappointed they aren’t as close as Minseok and Jongin or Chanyeol. Jongdae doesn’t seem shy with anyone else and it makes Minseok a little sad. He doesn’t want to blame himself but he can’t think of any other reason Jongdae acts like that. He’s not really in the mood to have another “friend” avoid him. It seems like a much too common theme in his life right now. 

They make it to the ice cream parlour before Jongin or Kyungsoo show up so they just sit down at one of the tables and wait for their friends. 

“What’s your favourite flavour?” Minseok asks, hoping to strike up a conversation. 

“I like mint chocolate” Jongdae says quietly. 

“That one is good but I think I like matcha a little more” Minseok replies “maybe I should get mint chocolate and you should have matcha this time.”

“I’ve never tried matcha” Jongdae admits, looking over at the ice cream counter. 

“Perfect! Then you can try it out” Minseok smiles, hoping Jongdae will look at him “But if you don’t like it we can switch.”

“You’d do that for me?” Jongdae says, turning his attention to Minseok. 

“Why not? This is a date isn’t it?” Minseok teases and Jongdae stiffens “Relax, I’m kidding.”

“Right” Jongdae says, looking down trying not to feel hurt. 

“Do you have any plans for what we should do when Kyungsoo and Jongin get all cute?” Minseok asks. It seems the topic of Kyungsoo and Jongin gets Jongdae feeling more comfortable. 

“Probably hide in a bush” Jongdae smiles a bit “Pretend like we’re not there but not leave yet, in case they still want us there.”

“Yeah that sounds good” Minseok smiles, finally something worked “Plus, it might be a little fun to spy on them.”

“Watching Jongin practically worship the ground Kyungsoo walks on is always fun” Jongdae laughs. 

“If he acts like that Kyungsoo is going to get so shy” Minseok laughs back “Any time someone compliments him he tries to deny it but the look of happiness on his face says he actually does appreciate it.”

“They are really perfect for each other” Jongdae smiles. 

“Chanyeol should write fanfics about them” Minseok jokes “Obviously not publicly, but it would be fun to read.”

“You read Chanyeol’s fics?” Jongdae asks as he remembers Minseok has a crush on Ladybug. 

“Oh I mean” Minseok says realizing he didn’t mean to admit that “It’s well written? I just really like it and of course, I like supporting Chanyeol.”

“I feel like I’m the only one not reading it” Jongdae says, feeling rather comfortable around Minseok for once. For some reason being reminded that Minseok likes his superhero personality makes him feel more confident. 

“Why aren’t you?” Minseok asks. 

“I think I might just wait until Chanyeol’s done writing, from what Jongin says the cliffhanger is killer” Jongdae laughs. 

“Oh my God it so is” Minseok exclaims with a huge smile. 

“Awww aren’t you two cute” Jongin smirks walking up to the table. 

“Jongin! You guys are here!” Jongdae tenses. 

Minseok frowns, it’s so easy for Jongdae to close back up again but at least his friends are here now. 

“Ready to order?” Kyungsoo asks, walking up behind Jongin. 

“Yup!” Minseok answers for him and Jongdae. 

The boys order and pay for their ice cream. They end up getting two scoops in a cone and decide to take their cones to the park. It’s a really nice summer day, though the temperature is a little cooler than when Minseok and Jongdae got to the shop, it’s still warm enough for ice cream. 

“So?” Minseok asks Jongdae quietly so Kyungsoo and Jongin won’t hear “how is it?”

“G-good” Jongdae nods as some blushes on his cheeks “I-I like it.”

“Great” Minseok smiles. 

“You guys want to walk along the river trail?” Jongin asks, turning around to look at the lagging couple. 

“Isn't that the couple’s trail?” Jongdae asks. 

“Isn’t this a date?” Jongin laughs at his friend before Kyungsoo grabs his hand wiping the smug look of Jongin’s face. 

“Don’t torture him” Kyungsoo says softly, smirking a bit at Jongin’s reaction.

“Let’s just go anyway” Minseok says as they follow Kyungsoo and Jongin down the trail. 

“Right” Jongdae says not really having a choice. 

“Are you guys coming or what?” Kyungsoo laughs at the two boys behind them. 

“Well so much for spying on them from a bush” Minseok laughs as he walks a little faster to catch up to the couple. 

“Not the best thing to do with ice cream anyway” Jongdae replies before licking his ice cream. 

“That’s a good point” Minseok answers as they finally catch up. 

“What’s a good point?” Jongin asks. 

“We can't hide in the bushes with ice cream, have to wait till we finish eating it” Minseok answers casually. 

“Why would you do that?” Jongin asks. 

“Cause at some point you two will want privacy” Jongdae says nudging Jongin before lowering his voice “I know how much you want to kiss Kyungsoo.” 

“N-not on the first date” Jongin whispers. 

“Oh my god we can rent bikes” Kyungsoo says excitedly after seeing the little bike rental place. 

“Again, not with ice cream” Minseok laughs. 

“Well then eat faster” Kyungsoo laughs, pushing on Minseok’s hand, threatening to stuff Minseok’s ice cream in his face. 

“Matcha and plain ice cream cone are a weird mix” Jongdae says, taking a bite of the cardboard-like cheap cone. 

“That’s why I told you to get a waffle cone” Minseok answers. 

“But that was extra!” Jongdae says munching on the cone. 

“I was fine paying for it” Minseok laughs before biting into his cone. 

Minseok glances over to Kyungsoo who’s just looking at him with a huge smile. 

“What?” Minseok asks. 

“Nothing” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head at his friend “you think I’m oblivious.”

Minseok’s only more confused by what Kyungsoo mutters but he doesn’t think he was supposed to hear it so he doesn’t ask Kyungsoo what he meant. 

They continue walking down the trail till the find a pond full of ducks. Walking up to them with ice cream cones probably wasn’t the best idea because the ducks seem intent on stealing them. Jongdae finished his cone a while ago so he receives no threats from the ducks but Jongin, Minseok and Kyungsoo still have theirs. Kyungsoo and Minseok decide to quickly eat the rest of their cones but Jongin ends up throwing his at the ducks. They go crazy tearing up the little cone stub. 

“Oh” Jongin says, realizing his mistake “I didn’t think of that.”

“You’re cute” Kyungsoo laughs in a way that makes his eyes crinkle up and his smile turns into the cutest heart shape ever “I have to use the bathroom but I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo leaves the trio near the ducks and heads for the nearest public bathroom. Jongin watches Kyungsoo jog down the trail with the most obvious heart eyes, making both Minseok and Jongdae smile. Before either of them get a chance to point it out their phone alarms go off. 

“I have to go-“ Minseok and Jongdae say at the same time. 

“I have that uh f-family thing?” Jongdae says trying to remember his earlier lie. 

“Yeah me too” Minseok nods “too bad we didn’t get to go to the shelter but we can do that later, thanks for letting us join Jongin, I had a ton of fun.”

Minseok and Jongdae both start to leave but Jongin grabs Jongdae’s wrist and makes him stop. 

“Do you really have to leave?” Jongin asks. 

“Uh” Jongdae starts trying to think if there’s any way he can stay “Yeah I do.”

“I’m just- I don’t know, I guess I’m still nervous to be alone with Kyungsoo” Jongin scoff at himself. 

“If it’s any consolation, he is too. That’s why Minseok and I joined in the first place” Jongdae smiles comfortingly at his friend.

“Really? He didn’t seem nervous” Jongin says, a little surprised. 

“He's a good actor but I promise you he’s nervous” Jongdae smiles “and he’s also very into you.”

“I don’t know I guess I’m scared I’m a rebound or something? That he’s just using me to get over you?” Jongin says biting his lip. 

“You know who he didn’t look at today?” Jongdae says putting a hand on Jongin’s shoulder “Me. He spent his whole time looking at you and holding your hand and being all sorts of cute. He likes you Jongin. I say just enjoy your time alone with him.”

“Thanks Jongdae” Jongin smiles. 

“Where’s Minseok?” Kyungsoo asks, walking back towards the two. 

“He had to leave, I do too actually” Jongdae says before checking the time “shit I’m really gonna be late.”

“Oh ok” Kyungsoo says a little surprised “good luck with whatever you’re doing?”

“Thanks” Jongdae says, not really paying attention while mentally figuring out where he should change into Ladybug. 

Jongdae just starts running down the path hoping he’ll see somewhere on his way to his meeting spot with Chat. Once he leaves the park there will surely be some sort of alleyway before he gets to the Eiffel Tower. 

“Need a lift my prince?” Jongdae hears a familiar voice say as he is about to leave the park. 

In an instant Chat Noir jumps down in front of him causing Jongdae to stop running since he doesn’t really want to run directly into Chat. 

“No, it’s fine I’m just... going home” Jongdae lies, since when does Chat Noir care about Jongdae anyway “Did you call me a prince?”

“If the shoe fits” Chat Noir smiles before taking Jongdae’s hand in his and kissing it. 

“You really are a flirt aren’t you” Jongdae says trying not to roll his eyes. 

“Maybe, but there’s only one boy in my heart” Chat Noir winks. 

“Ok well why don’t you go look for him then” Jongdae says, pulling his hand back. 

“Already did, he’s late.” Chat Noir frowns slightly before putting on another smile “but that’s ok because now I can walk you home.”

“Why don’t you just patrol alone while you wait” Jongdae says, trying to find any excuse to get away from Chat Noir and transform. 

“Ladybug might do that but I don’t want to do this unless he’s at my side” Chat Noir says, the smile fading from his face. 

“Why not?” Jongdae asks, suddenly feeling a little bad. Why does Chat Noir look so hurt? 

“I mean we’re a team, we’re meant to stay together through everything. Or at least that’s what I thought...” Chat Noir sighs “I think might have scared him away.”

“You didn’t- I mean I’m sure you didn’t scare Ladybug away. Like you said, you’re a team. Nothing can break you two up.” Jongdae says trying to comfort Chat Noir, this would be a lot better if he was Ladybug but he can’t exactly transform right now. 

“You’d think but I don’t know, last time we met he found out I have a real crush on him. Then he was just patrolling a school during the day without telling me. I thought we told each other everything but apparently not.” Chat Noir sulks “It hurts to have a one-sided crush but it hurts more thinking it’s a one-sided friendship. He’s one of my best friends but I don’t think he feels the same way.”

“I do!-... think he feels the same way.” Jongdae tries to save. The faster he gets Chat out of here the faster he can fix this for real “You should go see if he’s at the Eiffel Tower again, I’m sure he showed up.” 

“How do you know we meet at the Eiffel Tower?” Chat Noir asks furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Everyone knows that! It’s all over the Ladyblog and my friends Chanyeol and Jongin run that, they talk about it all the time” Jongdae blurts out quickly. 

“I’d really like you to walk you home first” Chat Noir says stepping a little closer to Jongdae “A purrty prince like yourself shouldn’t have to walk home in the dark all alone. Plus I can get you there even faster if I use my staff.”

“Wow, you’re quite the gentleman” Jongdae fake smiles. 

Before Jongdae can think of a way to turn Chat Noir down the wind starts blowing at faster and faster speeds until Jongdae feels like he’ll need to hold on to the nearest tree just not to fly away. 

“Watch out!” Chat Noir tells before quickly picking up Jongdae in his arms and using his infinitely expandable staff to essentially pole vault away from where they were standing. 

Jongdae looks back to where they were standing as a flying car crashes right into that spot. Chat Noir puts Jongdae down near the public park bathroom. 

“Get in! It should keep you safe from the wind!” Chat Noir yells protecting Jongdae with his body as sort of a shield. Not even this can make Chat leave? Really? 

“I can do this on my own, go help other people!” Jongdae yells over the sound of the wind. 

Chat Noir nods and hops away but Jongdae doesn’t go into the bathroom. Instead, he takes advantage of the sudden chaos to jump into a bush and transform into Ladybug. Once he’s transformed he helps Chat Noir get people to safety. 

“Ladybug you made it!” Chat Noir yells. 

“Missed me that much mon minou?” Ladybug teases “I wouldn’t let you handle this alone. We’re a team.” 

Suddenly the wind stops and the superheroes look at each other in confusion. 

“Freak weather or?” Ladybug starts. 

“Akuma, that was way too weird” Chat Noir concludes “Let’s go in the direction the wind was coming from to find the cause.”

“Good plan” Ladybug nods. 

They quickly make their way across town seeing the destruction the strong winds made. No one seems to have any serious injuries which is good and surely they’ll all be fixed once Ladybug uses his power but it’s still a little disheartening to see the damage. While they’re moving towards the center of the city they quickly find the akumatized person. 

“Sehun” Ladybug says under his breath while him and Chat Noir land on a rooftop to get a better view. 

Sehun is dressed in the most ridiculous costume of any of the villains they’ve fought so far. In Jongdae’s extremely unbiased opinion that is. It looks like someone took a set of white sheets and wrapped them around Sehun to make a sort of onesie. It sorta looks wind-ish but it mostly looks cheap and hard to move in. Other than that, his hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions which sorta matches the theme. Jongdae will admit the dramatic eyeshadow and eyeliner is a nice touch but overall it’s still not a very nice supervillain costume. The only thing that doesn’t really match is a medal hanging from his neck. Sehun is also suspended in the middle of a small vortex, so he’s definitely been akumatized. 

“What did you say?” Chat Noir asks. 

“That’s an akuma for sure” Ladybug answers.

“I’ll be the distraction, you get that medal from his neck.” Chat Noir says. 

“You think the akuma’s hiding in the medal?” Ladybug asks. 

“You think it’s hiding in the sheets?” Chat Noir asks rhetorically. 

“Good point” Ladybug says before jumping to a different rooftop.

Once Ladybug is far enough away, Chat Noir draws Sehun’s attention. 

“Hey Tornado Man!” Chat Noir yells “You’re looking a little winded, how about you give up early and make it easier for everyone!”

“God that cat and his puns” Ladybug sighs. 

“It’s not tornado man! I’m Wind Master!” Sehun, or apparently his akumatized persona, Wind Master, yells at Chat Noir “Come closer, I need that miraculous of yours!”

“In your- wo-woah” Chat Noir replies as the wind starts pushing him off the roof towards Wind Master. 

Ladybug watches carefully as all of Wind Master’s attention is focused on Chat Noir. He quietly jumps from building to building getting closer to the twister Wind Master is suspended in. When he gets close enough he readies his yo-yo to grab the medal right off Wind Master’s neck. 

“Did you think I was so stupid I wouldn’t know the kitty was a distraction?” Wind Master says before looking straight at Ladybug “Let’s see if you can fly, shall we?” 

Suddenly Ladybug is hit with hurricane-force winds which throw him off the building. 

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir yells before quickly using his staff to propel himself over to Ladybug. 

As Ladybug falls he quickly throws his yo-yo out towards a lamp post. He swings from it and lands in a much more controlled way. 

“Are you ok?” Chat Noir says running over. 

“I’m fine but we need to get that medal somehow” Ladybug says spinning his yo-yo in preparation to throw it. 

“Too bad you didn’t splat like a bug” Wind Master frowns “Don’t worry I’ll fix that now.”

Wind Master raises his hand but before he can do whatever he was going to do, a light purple butterfly projection appears on his face, meaning Hawk Moth is talking to him. 

“New plan, you two give me your miraculouses or I level Paris with a cyclone.” Wind Master smirks “Chop chop, hand over those pretty pieces of jewelry. Earrings and a ring, what a nice set.” 

“Yeah right” Ladybug scoffs. 

“We’re just gonna jump aren’t we?” Chat Noir says looking up at Wind Master. 

“If we both do, one of us will probably snag that medal” Ladybug reasons “Any better ideas?”

“Nope” Chat Noir shakes his head “So on three?”

Ladybug throws his yo-yo at the nearest lamppost and throws himself directly at Wind Master. 

“Or now” Chat Noir laughs before extending his staff to do essentially the same thing. 

“You two don’t get it, do you?” Wind Master laughs before throwing them sideways with a gust of wind “Seriously just give up now, you’re embarrassing yourselves.” 

Ladybug quickly hooks on a lamppost and grabs Chat Noir mid-air before swinging behind a building. 

“Hide, we need time to think” Ladybug says before grabbing Chat Noir’s wrist and running into an alleyway. They crouch down beside a dumpster to make sure they’re as hidden as possible. 

“Oh real brave, go ahead hide but I’ll just be starting the storm. I think I’ll start it over at the louvre.” Wind Master laughs. 

“So any ideas for this plan?” Chat Noir asks. 

“We can’t hit him head-on, he's too strong. We need to hide somehow.” Ladybug says. 

“Your lucky charm! I’m sure it’ll give you some sort of object that will help us hide.” Chat Noir suggests. 

“You’re right” Ladybug nods before strong wind passes through the alleyway “better do it quickly before he creates that cyclone.”

Ladybug stands up and throws his yo-yo up in the sky. 

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug yells out before a red kite with black polka dots falls into his hands “A kite?”

“Do they always have to be a puzzle? I mean at least it’s wind themed I guess.” Chat Noir sighs “My power is so much simpler, the cataclysm just destroys whatever it touches, straight forward.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure this out” Ladybug says strapping it to his back “till then I guess we’ll just split up again and hope it works this time.”

“Gotcha” Chat Noir nods. 

They run out different ends of the alleyway and prepare their same attack plan. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to launch himself whereas Chat Noir uses the staff. 

“Again?” Wind Master asks looking at the two superheroes “This is just sad.”

Wind Master uses his power to force them into each other. They get all tangled up in Ladybug’s yo-yo string. They fall straight to the ground but luckily Chat can move enough to use the staff to slow down their fall. He extends it horizontally far enough to catch on two buildings. Eventually, it slows them down but like that time with the giant toddler, Ladybug and Chat Noir are face to face with almost no space between them. 

“I’m so tired of this happening” Ladybug sighs squirming around to get out of the yo-yo string prison. 

“I’m not” Chat Noir smiles as Ladybug tries to get free. 

“Not right now! We have a storm to stop!” Ladybug rolls his eyes. 

“Right” Chat Noir says getting serious. 

Within a couple of seconds, they manage to get loose and Ladybug rolls up the string back into his yo-yo. 

“I have a plan” Ladybug says, looking at Chat Noir. 

“Ok great” Chat Noir smiles “What is it?”

“We jump at him” Ladybug says. 

“Um, lovebug, I think you might have hit your head last time we fell cause we already did that, and it didn’t work, remember?” Chat Noir asks. 

“I know but this time I’ll throw the kite at Wind Master and he’ll get all tangled in the string like we were” Ladybug explains. 

“That’s brilliant!” Chat Noir smiles. 

The heroes put the plan into action. They both jump at Wind Master and he sighs at them before deflecting their attack but before Ladybug and Chat Noir are swept away in the wind Ladybug throws the kite at full force towards Wind Master. He holds onto the handle though so the string will unravel as much as possible. It quickly gets caught in the wind of the twister holding up Wind Master. 

“What the hell?” Wind Master says as the kite hits his face and the string starts wrapping around him “Dammit!” 

Once the kite runs out of string, Ladybug lets go. Soon Wind Master is completely wrapped up to the point where his hands can’t even move which stops all the winds. Wind Master starts falling and Ladybug runs over to catch him. 

Ladybug safely catches the mummified Wind Master and puts him safely on the ground. He fishes through the string to grab the medal and rip it off Wind Master’s neck. 

“You got lucky” Wind Master grumbles. 

“I mean it’s not called a lucky charm for nothing” Ladybug laughs before turning to Chat Noir “Your cataclysm would be useful here, I can’t break metal.”

“Right” Chat Noir nods before activating his power “Cataclysm!”

Ladybug throws the medal to Chat Noir who catches it in his powered hand. 

“And it vanishes into thin air” Chat Noir says as his power turns the medal to black ash and out flies a dark purple butterfly. Ladybug readies his yo-yo to catch the corrupt butterfly and cleanse it. 

“You’ve done enough harm little akuma” Ladybug says catching the butterfly in his yo-yo that opens up just to trap it “Gotcha!”

After a second the butterfly changes from dark purple to white, meaning it’s been purified of evil. 

“Bye-bye little butterfly” Ladybug says happily as the butterfly flies away.

“Do you need this Buginet?” Chat Noir asks ripping the kite off Sehun and handing it to Ladybug. 

“I do, thank you Minet” Ladybug smiles, taking it. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug says as he throws the kite into the air to undo all the damages done by the Wind Master. The city is back the way it was before, Wind Master is turned back into Sehun (who is not tied up) and everything is well again. 

“Well played” Chat Noir and Ladybug say in unison while fist-bumping the way they do every time they save Paris. 

“What happened?” Sehun asks as his costume disappears. 

“You were akumatized” Chat Noir says before handing Sehun his now fixed medal “I think it had something to do with this.”

“Oh yeah” Sehun says, taking the medal “My cousins were over. They always talk about how much better they are than me with their scholarships and stuff. So I showed them I’ve accomplished things too, you know? This is my award for my dance competition but they just called me an airhead and said I was too stupid to get a  _ real _ award.” 

“You’re not an airhead” Ladybug adds, feeling bad for Sehun. He might have a little feud with him but Sehun doesn’t deserve to be called stupid. He’s actually pretty smart. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“Thanks” Sehun smiles before getting up “I better get home.” 

“Safe travels!” Chat Noir smiles. 

The spots on Ladybug’s earring blink indicating he doesn’t have much time before he transforms. 

“You better get going if you don’t wanna reveal your identity” Chat Noir smiles. 

“Not yet” Ladybug says “I just want to let you know I really value you as a partner and I would never hide anything from you... other than my identity but anyway, I went to a high school without letting you know. I should have contacted you somehow first but it was spontaneous. A kid was getting hate for writing LadyNoir fan fiction so I wanted to make sure he didn’t get akumatized. I told him he was doing a good job and it all worked out great but I didn’t get to tell you about it.”

“You encouraged someone to write fan fiction about us?” Chat Noir smirks. 

“Alright gotta go before I detransform!” Ladybug says quickly before Chat Noir catches his wrist to stop him from running away. 

“Thanks for telling me” Chat Noir smiles sincerely “I really appreciate it.”

“Always” Ladybug smiles back “but I do really have to go.”

“I should too actually” Chat Noir says looking at his blinking ring. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm so get ready for angst ;)

“You didn’t give him your note” Yixing says, crossing his arms. 

“I know ok! But I couldn’t, we were walking out together so I couldn’t really drop it in his room without him noticing and then the whole date and akuma, there wasn’t a chance” Jongdae complains falling back on his bed. 

“You could have handed it to him” Yixing points out before flying over closer to Jongdae’s bed. 

“Yeah like I'd be able to do that” Jongdae scoffs before turning off his bedside light “I’ll do it tomorrow, ok? He has fencing so I can sneak it in his bag while he’s busy.”

“You better actually do it” Yixing sighs. 

“I will but not if I don’t get any sleep” Jongdae says, giving Yixing a look. 

“Alright, alright” Yixing laughs “Sleep well Jongdae.”

“Thanks, Yixing” Jongdae smiles before getting under the covers. 

Yixing doesn’t need sleep the way Jongdae does but since he had to produce a lucky charm today, he’s a little drained. He decides to take a little nap on the foot of Jongdae’s bed but he’s quickly rudely awoken by a poke. 

“Hey xing, wake up” Baekhyun says floating above Jongdae’s bed. 

“Baekhyun!” Yixing says in surprise before looking over at a sleeping Jongdae, he lowers his voice so as not to wake up Jongdae “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you know what they say, when the cat’s away, the mice will play” Baekhyun laughs “except we’re the mice and Minseok is just sleeping.”

“You’re not supposed to leave him!” Yixing says pulling Baekhyun far away from Jongdae so there’s no chance they wake him “What if he needs you!”

“Come on, he’s sleeping he’s not gonna need me” Baekhyun laughs “I thought you’d be happy to see me. Don’t you miss me?”

“Of course I miss you” Yixing says, his tone softening a bit “But we have to be responsible-“

“Not all the time” Baekhyun pouts “Sometimes I just want to see you.”

“I do too but-” Yixing starts. 

“No excuses” Baekhyun frowns “You know if Minseok knew Jongdae was Ladybug and vice versa, they would be dating and we’d be able to spend time together. It’s a pretty good plan.”

“That’s literally the number one rule we can’t break, their identities are secret!” Yixing shakes his head.

“I thought the number one rule was don’t be evil” Baekhyun counters. 

“Well yes but you know what I mean, we can’t tell them about each other” Yixing sighs “And they’ll probably start dating anyway, Jongdae has a note and he’s going to give it to Minseok.”

“As long as they get together and we get to finally be together again, I’m fine with it. Although I would like to stop hearing Minseok go on about Ladybug, it’s so hard not to tell him the truth” Baekhyun says. 

“Great, so Jongdae’s note is the way to go” Yixing says quickly before pulling Baekhyun towards the window he came in from “Now you can go back to Minseok and make sure he’s not awake looking for you.”

“Hey hey no” Baekhyun says pulling back away from the window “I’m here to see you Yixing, I’m not going back yet.”

“Baekhyun you have to, we’ll see each other soon enough I’m sure” Yixing comforts. 

“Fine but before I leave I want a kiss” Baekhyun smirks but Yixing just laughs “Alright, a hug then.”

Yixing smiles as he rolls his eyes. He floats towards Baekhyun before wrapping his arms around him. Baekhyun purrs in the embrace of his love. After a couple seconds, Yixing pulls back and places a quick peck on Baekhyun’s lips. 

“There, happy?” Yixing smiles shyly. 

“Yes, but I’ll be expecting a little more next time we meet” Baekhyun smiles widely “Jongdae’s note better work.”

“It will now go” Yixing laughs, nudging Baekhyun out the window.   
  


~=+•+=~

“I can’t believe you were in the park where Ladybug and Chat Noir were but didn’t get a picture” Chanyeol sighs, taking a book out of his locker. 

“I was trying not to die!” Jongin defends himself “When the wind stopped they jumped away too fast to take a picture. Sorry, Chanyeol.”

“No, I get it” Chanyeol says facing Jongin “I just mean it sucks cause it would have been great for the blog.”

“But you guys have that exclusive interview on the blog! That’s cool, right?” Jongdae joins in trying to comfort his friends. 

“True” Chanyeol smiles “and Ladybug told me to keep writing the fic.”

“Yeah so keep writing it! Where is the update!” Jongin yells. 

“You better update it soon Chanyeol” Jongdae adds. 

“Why would you care... unless...” Chanyeol starts. 

“Yeah, I started reading it” Jongdae admits “I still don’t really see it in real life but your fic is really cute.”

“You’re one step closer to the truth” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Nini!” Kyungsoo calls from down the hall. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin smiles back as the boy approaches him. 

“You forgot your new bracelet” Kyungsoo says before pulling Jongin’s wrist out and putting it on. 

“Oh sorry” Jongin blushes before looking down at the brightly coloured not-friendship bracelet. 

“No worries, now you have it so it’s all good” Kyungsoo smiles before pulling Jongin in for a very quick but real kiss “See you in French class.”

“Yeah bye” Jongin smiles a bit dazed as Kyungsoo walks off in the other direction. 

“Hello?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I thought you weren’t going to kiss him on the first date but now you have matching couples bracelets and you’re kissing at school?” Jongdae adds also in shock of what happened “What the hell Jongin, you didn’t even text us about this?”

“I wanted to tell you in person” Jongin smiles still a little love-struck “After the wind in the park well... you know how almost dying can bring people together?”

“So now he's your boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Yeah” Jongin nods. 

“Well damn good for you two” Jongdae smiles, he’s a little jealous but mainly he’s just happy for his friends. 

The bell interrupts any further conversations as the boys have to head to tech class. They won’t even be given time to work on the blog because the teacher wants to go over how to use the blog building site. So it’ll just be him talking to the whole time and no Minseok time. 

The class feels like it lasts way more than an hour but finally, they’re set free and Jongin couldn’t be any more excited because the next class is French. Jongdae really needs to Minseok that note today... he’s tired of being alone. 

Jongdae walks over to his locker to get his stuff when he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hi, Jongdae” A voice says from behind Jongdae causing him to turn around to face it. 

“Oh hey Junmyeon” Jongdae greets “Here to talk about the blog?”

“Oh no actually, as you may know, I’m organizing the school dance” Junmyeon starts “And I was hoping maybe you could help with the decoration? I know you’re good with fashion and stuff so I thought you could make it really pretty.”

“Oh uh” Jongdae says pausing to think about it “When would I be working on it?”

“Whenever! You can stay after school any day and check out some of the decorations we have and see what might work.” Junmyeon smiles widely. 

“Yeah I can definitely help out” Jongdae smiles back “Can I bring friends?”

“Of course!” Junmyeon says, looking even happier “Thank you so much Jongdae! This is a big help!”

“No problem” Jongdae says politely. 

“The theme is under the-“ Junmyeon starts but Jongdae tunes him out as his attention is drawn to something else. 

“Oh hey, Minseok” Jongdae hears Sehun say from not too far down the hall, but Jongdae can tell Sehun is raising his voice just so Jongdae will hear it. 

Jongdae turns away from Junmyeon to look down the hall where Sehun is and of course he has an arm around Minseok. Jongdae tries to take a deep breath, he won’t let this get to him. 

“You know you’re really cute” Sehun says before poking Minseok’s adorable cheeks. 

“I swear to God” Jongdae mumbles under his breath. 

Sehun then leans down slightly and quickly kisses Minseok’s cheek right where he poked it. Minseok looks somewhat stressed but just laughs as he tries to take Sehun’s arm off him slowly. 

“That’s it!” Jongdae grumbles to himself before running to the bathroom. 

Once safely in a bathroom stall, he opens his backpack. 

“Yixing, get out of there I need to transform!” Jongdae yells into his bag. 

“Why?” Yixing asks flying out of the bag “Is there an akuma?”

“There’s a monster alright” Jongdae frowns “Sehun kissed Minseok! Right on the cheek! I can’t let him do that! Ladybug needs to save the day so it’s time to transform!”

“Jongdae we’ve been over this-” Yixing starts but is interrupted by a bunch of high pitched screams ring through the halls “Ok never mind I think you should transform now.”

“Yixing, transform me!” Jongdae yells. 

Instantly, Yixing is sucked into Jongdae’s earrings and his transformation commences. His suit envelopes his body and soon enough he’s no longer Jongdae, but Ladybug the superhero. 

Ladybug runs out of the bathroom and towards the sound of the screams. In the halls, people are running but Ladybug can’t find the reason why. Maybe they’re all also traumatized by Sehun kissing Minseok’s cheek. 

“Watch out!” Ladybug hears a voice say as he yanked towards the lockers on the side of the hallway. 

A big blue monster summersaults right across where Ladybug was standing. 

“Careful, water and bugs don’t mix” Chat Noir smiles at Ladybug before the monster gets up and faces the duo. It launches another roll right at them but they both jump away. 

“Water?” Ladybug asks. 

“Yup they’re made of water, I saw it happen” Chat Noir explains. 

The monster gets up again, dazed from slamming into the lockers. 

“You mean that’s not the person who’s been akumatized?” Ladybug asks. 

“Nope, that's a minion” Chat Noir explains before grabbing Ladybug’s hand and running down the hall “The dude is in the gym last time I checked.”

“Ok let’s go” Ladybug says, pulling his hand out of Chat Noir’s and running down the hall. 

Due to their superhuman capabilities, they arrive at the gym within seconds and sure enough, the akumatized person is there. He has a ridiculous outfit, almost as bad as Sehun’s, that looks like it was made out of those water wings kids sometimes have. The blue hair is a nice touch though. The water theme makes sense considering the power. But it’s hard to tell where the akuma is hiding. Could be the teardrop-shaped necklace... or the weird bag he’s carrying. It’s hard to tell at this point. 

“I am the Waterguardian! No one can stand in my way! My minions will protect me!” The Waterguardian yells to the superheroes.

“You’d think after Hawkmoth akumatized 300 people their dialogue would get better” Chat Noir jokes. 

“I will plunge the world into chaos with my minions!” Waterguardian yells “And destroy Kim Minseok!”

“Minseok?” Ladybug asks “What did he do? Surely it wasn’t on purpose!” 

“You know Minseok?” Chat Noir asks. 

“Well yeah, cause he’s... famous” Ladybug explains. 

“Minions! Find Minseok and bring him to me!” The Waterguardian yells.

The minions start to leave the gym but a dark butterfly shadow appears over the Waterguardian’s face causing him to pause and all the minions stop moving for a second while Hawkmoth no doubt speaks to his evil puppet. 

“Change of plans! Attack Ladybug and Chat Noir and get their miraculouses!” The Waterguardian yells “Then we’ll find Minseok.”

The Waterguardian waves his hands and water comes pouring in from the change room. 

“He controls water too?” Ladybug yells. 

The Waterguardian continues to wave his hands and the water is shaped into more of those blue monsters. 

“Any idea how to stop those things?” Ladybug asks. 

“My cataclysm would instantly destroy them but I don’t think that’s the way to go” Chat Noir responds “Especially since he can make more.”

“Well they’re made of water so what stops water?” Ladybug asks. 

While they discuss their battle plans, Ladybug uses his yoyo to trip the monsters which does work to slow them down, but they just get back up. Chat Noir does a similar thing with his staff which magically extends out and knocks them over but it still isn’t anything more than a weak defence. 

“Soap reduces water tension!” Chat Noir yells “It could make them fall apart if water tension is what’s keeping them together.”

“How do you know that?” Ladybug asks a little surprised at how knowledgeable Chat Noir can be “Soap! Got it! I'll go get some!” 

Ladybug uses his yoyo to swing from the bars at the top of the gym ceiling, he avoids the monsters and manages to run into the change rooms. 

“Soap” Ladybug says, looking around for some soap. He can’t take it from the sink dispensers because that’ll take forever but... body wash! Ladybug rummages around in the abandoned gym bags looking for bottles of body wash. Once he has all he can carry he runs out of the change room. 

“Got soap!” Ladybug yells swinging back to Chat Noir. 

He squirts a bottle directly at one of the monsters and it immediately splashes into a puddle on the ground. 

“No! My minions!” Waterguardian screams. 

“Soap lowers the surface tension of water” Ladybug repeats “Huh, smart thinking minet”

“Thanks, Lovebug” Chat Noir smirks “You’re pretty smart yourself.”

“I’ll handle the minions, you use your cataclysm on the akumatized object” Ladybug says continuing to hit the monsters with soap. 

“Got it!” Chat Noir says before using his staff to lunge himself towards the Waterguardian “Wait, what’s the akumatized object?”

“I thought you knew! You don’t know?” Ladybug yells so Chat Noir can hear him. 

“No!” Chat Noir yells back while trying to avoid getting hit by the minions which are now all trying to defend the Waterguardian.

“Just guess!” Ladybug yells. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir yells enabling his power. 

Ladybug does his best to destroy all the monsters near Chat Noir, allowing him to jump at the Waterguardian and destroy the bag. Once his claws hit the bag it’s turned into nothing but a pile of black ash and a flyer falls out. 

“No!” The Waterguardian yells before all the monsters run to the page, pushing Chat Noir so hard he flies across the room. 

The Waterguardian quickly grabs the page and puts it in his belt. If it wasn’t obvious the page was the akumatized object, it sure is now. 

“Monsters! Assemble!” The Waterguardian yells and all the monsters merge into one giant one that breaks the ceiling “Screw Hawkmoth! I’m going after Minseok.”

The Waterguardian jumps on the back of the monster and rides it as it slowly walks out of the gym, destroying it as it leaves. 

“Now what!” Ladybug yells.

“We’re going to need a lot more body wash” Chat Noir says as they watch the monster leave. 

“We’re out” Ladybug says, squeezing the last empty bottle “And what about Minseok? We need to find him and save him!”

“Oh no he’s very safe” Chat Noir smiles. 

“What? Are you sure?” Ladybug asks. 

“Yup I hide him in a closet... far away no worries.” Chat Noir explains. 

“Ok... but then what do we do about the giant monster?” Ladybug asks. 

“I think it might be time for your lucky charm because I only have a few minutes left” Chat Noir says showing his blinking ring. 

“Right, let’s follow that thing!” Ladybug says and they start running. 

By the time they catch up to the Waterguardian and the monster, they’re both in the courtyard terrorizing the students. The monster reaches out and picks up a student, Sehun, and Ladybug can’t say he’s that upset about it but he still needs to save him. 

“Go save Sehun!” Ladybug yells seeing the sight “I’ll help people get to safety!” 

“On it!” Chat Noir yells before using his staff to throw himself towards Sehun.

“Give me Sehun back!” The Waterguardian yells as Chat Noir grabs Sehun and pulls him away “Stupid cat!” 

Sehun runs as fast as he can away from the giant monster which for some reason seems very interested in him. Jongdae can understand wanting revenge on Sehun but wasn’t this dude after Minseok? 

“I’m out!” Chat Noir yells before running far away so no one can see him detransform. 

“Great I’m on my own now” Ladybug whispers. 

Ladybug continues to get people to safety before going back to the monster to use his lucky charm and save the day. 

“It’s just you and me now!” Ladybug yells to the Waterguardian. 

“Get his earrings!” The Waterguardian yells.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yells while throwing his yoyo into the sky. A big flash happens and in his hand lands a small red key with black dots. 

“Key?” Ladybug asks “Small key...”

The lucky charms are usually really weird and unexpected even if they are “the perfect tool for any situation” but this just seems ridiculous. 

“Think Ladybug, think! What would a key be for? What would help in this situation?” Ladybug says to himself.

Ladybug looks back towards the school, there are plenty of locks in the school. Filing cabinets, closets and... chemistry cabinets! That’s what this must be for! The school surely has something that will react with water! Ladybug uses his yo-yo to quickly get to the chemistry lab and sure enough, the key fits. 

“Hydrogen peroxide, Perchloric acid... Sodium!” Ladybug says grabbing the container filled with little chunks of the metal “This will definitely create an explosion! Thank God I pay attention in chemistry.”

Ladybug is a little worried about time, he did use his special power after all and the clock is ticking to his detransformation. He probably only has 4 minutes to stop the giant monster and release and cleanse the akuma. His yo-yo does make for very fast travel though and soon he’s ready to put his plan into action. When he arrives though, Minseok (apparently not safe in a closet far away) is in the clutches of the monster. 

“Minseok!” Ladybug yells before using his yo-yo to pull himself towards the fist Minseok is being held in. 

“Ladybug!” Minseok yells in surprise as Ladybug lands beside him on the water monster. 

“I’m gonna kill Chat Noir” Ladybug mumbles to himself “Grab onto my arm and trust me.”

“Ok” Minseok responds using his one free arm to grab hold. 

“Take this!” Ladybug yells before throwing all the sodium at the monster. Ladybug, using his enhanced reflexes, uses his yo-yo to quickly pull himself and Minseok away from the now dissolving monster before it explodes. 

“Help!” the Waterguardian yells as he falls to the ground due to the (somewhat contained) explosion. 

Ladybug quickly swings by him and picks him up before safely dropping Minseok and the Waterguardian on the ground. 

“The flyer” Ladybug says quickly, taking it from the Waterguardian before he can create any sort of counter-attack. 

Ladybug tears the flyer and a dark purple evil butterfly flies out. 

“You’ve done enough harm little akuma” Ladybug says to the butterfly before using his yo-yo to catch it “Gotcha!”

The yo-yo cleanses the butterfly of evil and Ladybug releases the now white butterfly. 

“Bye-bye little butterfly” Ladybug says happily before throwing the little key in the air to undo all the damages done by the akuma “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

“What happened?” Junmyeon asks as his evil Waterguardian persona disappears. 

“You were akumatized” Ladybug explains before handing the flyer to Junmyeon “Looks like you were frustrated over wanting to ask someone to the dance, it’s Sehun isn’t it?”

“Oh uh” Junmyeon blushes. 

“Ask him” Ladybug smiles “He’d be lucky to have a date like you.”

“I will” Junmyeon says, standing up and walking away leaving Ladybug and Minseok alone. 

“You saved me” Minseok smiles at Ladybug who suddenly remembers, Minseok has a crush on him. 

“It’s what I do” Ladybug smiles “Apparently even when Chat Noir lied to me and didn’t get you to safety.”

“No! He did! I just...” Minseok says trying to think of an excuse. 

“You don’t need to defend him” Ladybug laughs lightly “We’re cool, no worries.”

“Oh good” Minseok smiles widely “I wouldn’t want to ruin anything between you two.”

“There’s nothing between us- I mean friendship. We’re friends. Partners. Superhero Partners I mean!” Ladybug scrambles, letting a but of his regular personality shine through “What I’m trying to say is I’m single.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Minseok smiles. 

“If you’d like that, yeah I’m hitting on you” Ladybug smiles. 

“I’d like that” Minseok laughs “I’d also like to kiss you.”

Ladybug blushes a bit before leaning in, pressing his lips against Minseok’s. This is a dream come true. Sure he’d rather be Jongdae but he could care less at this moment. He wraps his hand around Minseok’s neck pulling him even closer. Jongdae’s heart sores as he smiles into the rather passionate kiss. After a few seconds though, Jongdae pulls away with a huge smile. 

“You detransformed” Minseok whispers with wide eyes.

“What?” Jongdae asks, horrified. 

“You used your lucky charm so you only had 5 minutes-” Minseok starts looking still quite shocked by Jongdae’s identity. 

“Haha well, the day has been saved now, time for me to go” Jongdae says quickly backing up and running away before realizing he should say something else “You um can’t tell anyone about this or-”

“I’m-” Minseok says before cutting himself off. 

“You’re?” Jongdae asks turning back to Minseok. 

“Nothing, I’m nothing” Minseok says looking awkward “I won’t tell anyone I swear.”

“Thanks...” Jongdae says backing up “Ok well I’m leaving now bye!” 

Jongdae runs out quickly. His heart is racing and he has no idea what he’s going to do about this. He kissed Minseok but as Ladybug and Minseok didn’t exactly seem thrilled about Ladybug being Jongdae. 

Jongdae should probably get to French class since it’s most likely starting up now that the akuma’s gone but Minseok is in that class and Jongdae just can’t face him. Instead, Jongdae runs into the bathroom and locks himself in a stall. 

“Yixing?” Jongdae asks with a weak voice. 

“I can’t transform you” Yixing says softly “I’m still exhausted.”

“I don’t need you to” Jongdae answers as his feelings bubble up “I just need someone to talk to.”

~=+•+=~

“Have you seen Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks Minseok before looking around the room. 

“He- No, I haven’t” Minseok answers. 

“Ok then, I’ll sit with you” Chanyeol says sitting beside Minseok “I’m sure you know but Jongin stole your desk partner again.”

“Yeah” Minseok says, putting on a smile for his friend “I’m really happy for them.”

“Me too” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Hello everyone” The teacher says walking into the class quickly “Quite the morning we had huh? Well, it’s time for class, obviously, I’ll excuse any late students but school must go on! So I trust you all read chapter 12 of Les Miserables? We’ll analyze that now.”

The boring class continues but as time goes by Jongdae’s friends all get more and more worried because he doesn’t show up. He’s almost 20 minutes late already. 

“Miss?” Chanyeol asks, putting his hand up. 

“Yes, Chanyeol?” The teacher answers.

“Can I go look for Jongdae, no one’s seen him his the akuma and we’re worried” Chanyeol says. 

“That’s not like him at all...” The teacher answers looking rather worried herself “Ok Chanyeol you and Minseok can go look for him. Let the principle know too.”

“Let’s go” Chanyeol says to Minseok, who looks shocked. 

Minseok doesn’t say anything as they leave class but as soon as they are alone in the hall, he speaks up. 

“I saw him after the akuma was gone” Minseok admits. 

“What? Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone about it” Minseok answers seriously “but he’s ok... ish.”

“Ish?” Chanyeol asks angrily. 

“I don’t know he just ran off” Minseok answers “I don’t think he’s very happy with me.”

“What did you do?” Chanyeol asks, trying not to yell. 

“I didn’t- It’s complicated-” Minseok starts. 

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.” Chanyeol says walking away “I’m going to look for my friend, you can go back to class.”

“Chanyeol-” Minseok says trying to explain. 

“I’ll hear it from Jongdae” Chanyeol says, not even turning to face Minseok. 

“Ok” Minseok says sadly. 

“Sorry Minseok” Baekhyun says quickly from inside Minseok’s bag. 

“Yeah” Minseok sighs “Thanks Baekhyun.”

Minseok walks back to class. He walks in the class and all the eyes turn to him. 

“Chanyeol’s got it covered” Minseok smiles. 

“Alright” The teacher says with a skeptical look “Have a seat then Minseok.”

For once, Minseok completely ignores the entire class. He can’t stop thinking about Jongdae. Obviously the way he handled finding out Jongdae is Ladybug wasn’t the best but what should he have done? Admitted to being Chat Noir? He’s not allowed and even if he did he’s not sure he’s really processed the information properly yet. Thinking of alternate ways he could have handled it though doesn’t really make him feel better. He’s clearly made a mess and it’ll take a lot to regain the trust he’s lost. 

“Chanyeol?” The teacher asks as Chanyeol walks back in class. 

“Jongdae went home” Chanyeol says with a frown on his face “He’s feeling sick.”

Minseok looks up at Chanyeol who looks back at him with a very angry face. Minseok’s almost entirely sure Jongdae didn’t tell him what happened because he can’t but he might have told him enough for Chanyeol to hate him. Chanyeol walks up to his and Minseok’s shared desk and takes his stuff before walking to the back to sit at a different desk. Great, now the whole class knows Jongdae’s absence is Minseok’s fault. 

Minseok really needs to make this up to Jongdae somehow but until he knows how he feels about Jongdae he doesn’t want to go near him. The last thing he wants to do is cause Jongdae more pain. Romantic feelings aside Jongdae is a good friend and Ladybug is one of his best friends, he doesn’t want to hurt either or both... Baekhyun was right. Secret identities are confusing. 

“Alright, class dismissed, have a nice lunch” The teacher says before looking at Minseok a little more than usual. Minseok quickly leaves class before she has a chance to ask him about it. 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo yells at his friend “Minseok!”

Minseok stops walking out of class to look over at his friend. 

“What the hell was all of that about?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I can’t tell you” Minseok answers honestly “I promised Jongdae I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Shit” Kyungsoo sighs “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know” Minseok smiles a bit, at least Kyungsoo doesn’t hate him. 

“I’m here for you, you know, even if you can’t say much” Kyungsoo says sincerely. 

“Thanks, Soo” Minseok smiles a little more “Let’s just get lunch, I’m starving.”

~=+•+=~

“Minseok~” Baekhyun says with a big smile “Let’s play a game! Any game! Your choice!”

“I’m not in the mood” Minseok shakes his head before pulling out some homework from his backpack.

“I know you’re upset about Jongdae but you can’t just be sad all the time! I’m sure he’s getting better!” Baekhyun says. 

“He hasn’t come to school all week” Minseok disagrees “And he skipped patrol tonight.”

“Yes... but maybe he’s actually sick?” Baekhyun suggests. 

“I hate that I made him upset but what did I do? He’s the one that ran away!” Minseok starts having the same argument he’s had with himself many times.

“I think you know how he feels Minseok” Baekhyun says, floating down to sit on the bed beside him. 

“He likes me, Minseok” Minseok answers “I was the one he had a crush on the whole time which is... frustrating but he doesn’t like Chat Noir. He’s made that clear and I am Chat Noir just as much as I am Minseok.”

“And he’s Jongdae just as much as he’s Ladybug” Baekhyun continues. 

“So?” Minseok asks. 

“Well from his point of view, he kissed you as Ladybug but you know how he acts when he’s Jongdae” Baekhyun explains “He probably doesn’t think you like him as Jongdae.”

“That’s stupid!” Minseok yells in frustration. 

“Is it though?” Baekhyun counters. 

“It is! Because he’s...” Minseok trails off. 

“Do you like Jongdae or do you only like Ladybug?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I don’t know, I just want him back” Minseok says sadly “Both of them. I want my confident Lovebug back and I want shy Jongdae back too. I hate that I’m the reason he’s hurt.”

“Give him time” Baekhyun says before floating up to give Minseok tiny head pats. 

“How much more?” Minseok says turning to look up at the little cat. 

“Well-” Baekhyun starts but is interrupted by the sound of his text tone. 

**Junmyeon:** Hey guys! Sorry I missed the last one but I promise I will be there this time. We only have another week so we should really get those shelter pics and videos soon. I’m available on Sunday, pretty much all day for once. 

**Jongdae:** I’m free too

“Looks like you have your answer” Baekhyun smiles “You’ll see him in two days.”

“It’s something” Minseok says with a small smile. 

~=+•+=~

“Hey Junmyeon” Minseok smiles as he walks into the cat room. 

“Hey” Junmyeon smiles “I am really sorry about the delay, just with the dance...”

“And your new boyfriend” Minseok smirks. 

“Ye-yeah him too” Junmyeon blushes. 

“I get it, don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of time to get the project done” Minseok smiles. 

“I’m glad Jongdae is feeling well enough to come” Junmyeon says before petting a nuzzley cat through the bars “I heard he has the flu or something.”

“Yeah, something like that” Minseok nods before focusing on the cats. 

While they wait for Jongdae they end up petting a bunch of the shelter cats. Turns out petting cats really helps cheer people up because Minseok is feeling better than he has in a while. One particular little black cat with green eyes seems very affectionate with Minseok. Minseok briefly wonders if Baekhyun would like to be pet... probably not. 

“Hey sorry I’m late, the subway was having issues” Jongdae says softly causing his group members to turn to face him. 

“Jongdae” Minseok says, feeling a smile creep on his face. 

“Yeah” Jongdae says, not able to look at Minseok in the eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better!” Junmyeon says enthusiastically “You look great! I can’t tell you were sick at all!”

“Thanks” Jongdae smiles a bit. 

“Uh so I think we decided we needed 3 photos of the cats in their cage. Two with us holding cats and a video of us playing with one of them and a video of us holding them.” Minseok recaps to the group. 

“We can start by each taking a picture of a cat in their cage then” Junmyeon suggests. 

“Sure” Jongdae says softly before walking closer to the cages. 

Minseok tries not to look at Jongdae too much because he knows it’ll make him upset so he focuses on the cats. He wants to pick a cat that won’t move too much so the photo won’t be blurry but one that seems excited. He thinks back to the nice black cat and makes his way over to the cat. As he walks up to the cat, so does Jongdae. 

“Oh, sorry, I’ll pick a different one” Jongdae says, taking a step away. 

“Wait” Minseok says grabbing Jongdae’s wrist before realizing they probably aren’t on skinship level terms right now and letting go “You can take a picture of this one, I’ll find a different one.”

“Ok” Jongdae says quietly. 

Minseok walks away and finds a different, equally cute cat to take a picture of. 

“Awww that’s so cute” Junmyeon says and Minseok turns to look. 

Jongdae now has the black cat in his arms and the little cat seems to love it. He’s purring and being very affectionate and the look on Jongdae’s face warms Minseok’s heart. He looks so happy with the cat. 

“We can take a video and say Chat Noir dropped by!” Junmyeon says excitedly, taking out his phone. 

“We should” Jongdae smiles even wider. At least Jongdae isn’t upset with Chat Noir. 

“Minseok, go stand beside Jongdae for the video” Junmyeon instructs. 

“Oh uh” Minseok says looking at Jongdae to make sure it’s ok “sure.”

Minseok walks over and stands beside Jongdae. The cat starts leaning towards Minseok and Minseok pets the little kitty. 

“Chat Noir likes you” Jongdae whispers. 

“I think we have a few things in common” Minseok jokes. 

Minseok looks up at Jongdae and notices Jongdae’s not looking at the cat in his arms anymore, he’s just looking at Minseok. Minseok’s not entirely sure why but it makes him feel... embarrassed almost. His heart is beating a little faster and his face starts to heat up. 

“Perfect!” Junmyeon cheers “I know which cat we should use for the playing video!”

The trio continues to get the photos and videos they need for their blog. Once they’re done they just keep playing with the cats because they’re really cute and they deserve it. Jongdae and Minseok don’t even really act awkward, maybe because they have Junmyeon as a buffer or maybe because neither of them are talking about what happened a week ago. Minseok considers bringing it up when it’s finally time for them to leave but he doesn’t want to taint their time together. It wasn’t perfect but it was certainly a huge improvement. 

“Why are you upset now? I thought you said it was good, you two were going back to normal” Baekhyun says as Minseok continues to pout on his bed. 

“Yeah, but it shouldn’t just go back to normal” Minseok frowns. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted, you wanted Jongdae back and that’s what you have. You’ll probably see Ladybug too.” Baekhyun ads. 

“What if I like Jongdae?” Minseok asks Baekhyun. 

“Uh you’d date him?” Baekhyun asks, confused. 

“No I mean, I think I might have a crush on Jongdae. Not just Ladybug.” Minseok sighs. 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No” Minseok frowns “But I really miss Jongdae. He’s nice to be around and I like trying to get him out of his shell. I don’t know what if... I’ve liked him for a while but I’ve been blinded by Ladybug?”

“Minseok, I can’t answer that” Baekhyun says sincerely. 

“No, but maybe there’s a way you can help” Minseok smiles. 

“What” Baekhyun says looking a little concerned. 

~=+•+=~

“Jongdae you should really be going to sleep, you have school tomorrow” Yixing says as Jongdae continues to draw in his sketch pad. 

“I know” Jongdae answers “I just... don’t want it to come so soon.”

“I know you’re still... dealing with things” Yixing says trying to say it delicately. 

“I kissed him, he saw who I was and looked at me like I assaulted him” Jongdae sighs “Then I thought he was about to confess his feelings but nope!”

“But you were ok with him today” Yixing points out. 

“Yeah, cause I had a cat to comfort me” Jongdae says remembering the fuzzy creature “I feel really bad for ditching Chat Noir on Friday. I know he was upset about the high school thing so skipping patrol probably hurt him again...” 

“Knock knock” Someone says knocking on the door to Jongdae’s balcony “It’s me, Chat Noir.”

“Chat Noir?” Jongdae asks, walking over to the door before opening the curtains to see if it’s true. Sure enough, Chat Noir is standing on his balcony. Did Jongdae subconsciously summon him or something?

“Hello my prince, are you gonna let me in?” Chat Noir smirks. 

“How do you know where I live?” Jongdae asks, opening the door. 

“Asked a friend” Chat Noir smiles. 

“Ok... why are you here?” Jongdae asks, still a little confused. 

“I need your help with something-“ Chat Noir starts “huh you have a lot of posters.”

“Those-“ Jongdae says before realizing how embarrassing it is “I-I’m gonna take them down soon.”

“Don’t” Chat Noir says a little softer “I mean, if you like them, leave them up. It’s cute.”

“Cute?” Jongdae asks, a little surprised that’s how Chat Noir sees it. 

“Yeah, you’re into fashion right?” Chat Noir says remembering that detail about Jongdae “Plus it’s your room so decorate however you want.”

“Uh thanks” Jongdae laughs “so why are you here?”

“Right, I need your help with something” Chat Noir says, resuming his thought “See a close friend of mine told me I should look closer for someone who may earn my affections and I was thinking, what about my beautiful prince?”

“Me?” Jongdae asks with wide eyes. 

“Don’t act so shocked” Chat Noir laughs. 

“You barely know me” Jongdae points out. 

“I know you better than you know” Chat Noir smirks “but what about you, how do you feel about me?”

“Uh well” Jongdae starts “I’m really appreciative that you save Paris and stuff. You’re obviously really selfless and that’s admirable. You’re... fun to be around and I guess I always feel comfortable and safe when I know you’re around.”

“So, you like me?” Chat Noir smirks. 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far” Jongdae explains “I’m sort of going through something so...” 

“But if you weren’t?” Chat Noir asks, stepping closer and taking Jongdae’s hands in his. 

“I-I” Jongdae says, feeling a little flustered at Chat Noir’s actions. 

“Yes, my prince?” Chat Noir asks with a small but sincere smile. 

“Yeah- I could um I would be interested” Jongdae finally answers. 

“In that case, I have something important to tell you” Chat Noir says stepping back “and you might be mad but I owe you this Jongdae.”

“How do you-“ Jongdae starts. 

“Detransformation” Chat Noir says and his suit immediately starts dematerializing and Minseok’s normal clothes appear in their stead. 

“No!” Jongdae says covering his eyes “that’s not allowed!”

“It’s only fair” Minseok laughs at Jongdae’s cute reaction. 

“How?” Jongdae says, keeping his eyes shut tight. 

“If you’d look, you’d know” Minseok says gently pulling Jongdae’s hands from his face. 

Jongdae lets him and he slowly opens his eyes. His eyes go wide as he realizes what he’s seeing. 

“Min- but the- oh my god the posters” Jongdae stutters out as his face turns red “I do really like fashion! It’s- Oh god.” 

“Jongdae calm down, I told you it’s cute” Minseok laughs. 

“But you’re- and Chat- so you knew? and ladybug-“ Jongdae says as his brain still tries to catch up “why didn’t you tell me this sooner!”

“Because I was in shock and then you just disappeared” Minseok answers “I was trying to figure this out. It’s not that straight forward.”

“Yes it is, I like you, you like me and we’re superhero partners and oh-“ Jongdae says as more things dawn on him “I’m gonna need a minute.”

“Take all the time you need Buginet” Minseok smiles. 

“Do you like me? Like we went on a date, was that a date?” Jongdae asks. 

“I didn’t know it at the time but yeah I think I did like you. I was just obsessed with Ladybug, as you know.” Minseok answers “I didn’t even know you liked me and looking back I was so stupid not to see it.”

“I tried to be subtle” Jongdae laughs “I’m not good at it but I tried.”

“Hey, it worked” Minseok laughs with him. 

“So you’re my best friend, my friend and my crush and the guy who likes me” Jongdae says trying to wrap his head around it. 

“And boyfriend yeah” Minseok nods. 

“You just assume I would date you?” Jongdae teases. 

“If you don’t I might cry” Minseok jokes. 

“Yeah been there done that” Jongdae frowns a bit. 

“I’m really sorry about that” Minseok replies “if it helps, I’ve felt like crap the whole time too. The only person I could talk to was Baekhyun and well you.”

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks. 

“My kwami” Minseok answers “Baekhyun, come say hi.”

“Can’t, busy” Baekhyun replies from somewhere far in the room. 

“What?” Minseok asks. Baekhyun’s never busy. 

“Baekhyun, don’t be rude” Yixing says pulling Baekhyun as they fly over “sorry he’s just... cuddly.”

“Why is it a crime to miss you?” Baekhyun pouts before kissing Yixing’s cheek. 

“And that’s?” Minseok starts. 

“Yixing, my kwami” Jongdae answers. 

“And they’ve been dating in secret this whole time I’m guessing” Minseok laughs. 

“We’ve been dating since before your grandparents were born” Baekhyun says keeping his arms around Yixing “the only reason it was a secret was because Yixing thinks we have to follow all the rules and I think we’re all better off without secrets.”

“Can’t disagree” Minseok nods. 

“Me neither” Jongdae says before grabbing Minseok’s hand and smiling while looking into his eyes before a thought occurs to him “Wait Yixing, you knew about Minseok this whole time?”

“Baekhyun you were right, let’s go hide” Yixing says before they fly away out of sight. 

“Wow, very helpful” Jongdae laughs sarcastically. 

“At least it worked out in the end” Minseok smiles “and Chanyeol can stop hating me.”

“Ah yeah he can be a bit protective” Jongdae nods. 

“What did you tell him?” Minseok asks. 

“Nothing, I texted him and told him I was sick” Jongdae answers. 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d tell him that we’re good” Minseok smiles. 

“More than good” Jongdae says, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck. 

“More than good?” Minseok asks with a smile while leaning in slowly. 

“Mmhmm” Jongdae answers while closing the gap completely. 

It’s only been a week since their first kiss but they both realize they’ve missed the feeling. Jongdae pulls Minseok closer by moving his hands to Minseok’s waist and gently pulling him. Minseok smiles a bit into the kiss when Jongdae does that and responds by running his hands up Jongdae’s toned arms. Pays to be dating a superhero. Jongdae finally pulls back and smiles at Minseok who starts smiling back. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Minseok jokes and Jongdae instantly pulls his arms off him and sighs. 

“Really?” Jongdae whines. 

“You’re dating Chat Noir, what did you expect?” Minseok laughs. 

“Less puns when the costume isn’t on?” Jongdae suggests “now I won’t tell you what I was going to say.”

“No, please tell me” Minseok pouts. 

“I was going to say, that’s better than Chanyeol’s fic, but don’t tell him that” Jongdae smiles. 

“You’re reading it? You really do like Chat” Minseok smiles. 

“Maybe” Jongdae teases “I meant what I said earlier about Chat Noir.”

“I know” Minseok smirks “I saw it in your face when you were petting that black cat.”

“This is embarrassing now” Jongdae laughs. 

“No, it’s cute” Minseok says booping Jongdae’s nose “and I have been reading fanfiction way longer than you have so who’s the embarrassing one now.”

“It’s cute, mon minou” Jongdae smirks. 

“Yes it is, my prince” Minseok replies. 

The end.

This was 10k and then I thought "maybe it needs more plot for the amount of exposition" and.... It's done now anyway.


End file.
